Counselors of 'Camp Wildcats'
by zacxxvanessaxx14
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are counselors at 'Camp Wildcats'. They don't know eachother but the more time they spend together the closer they get. But how close can Troy get before finding out Gabriella's past. Can he help her overcome her fear,before its to late
1. They Meet

**Hey Guys! This is my next new story! I love how it came out! I have the first five chapters on paper. tehe. I hope you like it! **

**With Someone**

Gabriella Montez woke up to her first day of summer after her 11th grade year at East High School. And guess what she was going to be doing? She was getting ready for her first job as a counselor at camp 'Wildcats' Yes it was a cheesy name she thought but it fit the camp well.

**With Someone Else**

"Troy! Wake up now, or your going to be late for your new job!"

"I'm already up, mom!"

Troy Bolton was also getting ready for his counselor job at camp 'Wildcats'. Troy was new to the neighborhood. His family had just moved into the city about one week ago. They thought it would be a good idea if Troy got a job so they hooked him up with one. Troy didn't object to the job. He needed the cash and he was willing to do anything for it.

Troy thought for a moment. "Just one more hour until I have to leave." He sighed and walked downstairs.

**1 hour later with Gabriella. **

"Mom!"

"I'm leaving, be back tonight at about 9:00!"

Gabriella then closed the door leading her outside and she walked to her car. Now… Gabriella signed up for a day time counselor which means she would be with the kids until about 8:30 and then her shift would be over. She grabbed an envelope out of her purse as she sat in her car. Supposedly her counselor partner was a guy the same age as her. His name was Troy Bolton.

"Hmm…" she said to herself. "Okay… lets go…" She started her car and backed out of the driveway.

**Back with Troy**

Troy was now in his car pulling into the camps parking lot. He grabbed his car keys and walked into the office.

"Hi, I'm Troy Bolton… I volunteered to be one of the camp counselors here."

A women in a red and white uniform spoke. "Oh, yes, you and another volunteered counselor will be looking over the…" She paused to look down at a sheet of paper. "You will be looking after the five-seven year olds." She smiled at Troy. "Why don't you go and wait in room thirteen, your counselor partner and our administrator will meet with you both, shortly." She smiled again and walked off.

"Umm… okay thank you." was his reply before walking into room thirteen. He set his backpack on a leather chair and sat down. He spinned in his chair and whistled to himself to pass the time. He tapped his fingers on the chair.

"Excuse me… are you Troy Bolton?" Troy turned in his chair and stood straight up. He stopped breathing when he saw the gorgeous, petite, brunette standing before him. She had cute little braids that ran past her chest. He could tell her hair was curly from the end of the braid. She had brown beautiful chocolate eyes that Troy could drown in. She was wearing a jean skirt that ran about mid-thigh with a cute yellow tank top to match.

"Umm… yeah, yeah that's me."

Gabriella stuck her hand out. "Its nice to meet you, I'm Gabriella Montez."

"You too… that's a very pretty name." Troy said sweetly.

She blushed. "Thank you…Troy." She giggled and thought. He was cute! He looked about her age. He had brown shaggy hair **(A/N: Picture his hair like it was in HSM 2) **and the bluest eyes she had ever seen! She blushed just thinking about this. She shouldn't be.

"So I guess I'm gonna have to deal with you the whole summer, eh?" Gabriella joked.

"Yep, sorry to say… you are." Troy shoved his hands in his pocket and chuckled. She giggled too and for a moment blue eyes met brown and they stayed that way for quite some time, until…

"Aw, Mr. Bolton, Miss Montez, please… take a seat." It was the administrator. He wore a gray, plain, suit. With a red striped tie. He looked like he was in his late fifties… maybe younger. He took a seat across the table from Gabriella and Troy. Gabriella took a seat right next to Troy and sat her purse down.

"Okay well, I don't want to take up too much of your time, but here are both of your schedules." He handed Troy and Gabriella two manila folders with a packet inside.

"Since this is your first day, I would like you two to just go around and explore the camp ground, talk to the kids and maybe get to know each other since you two will be working closely the summer." Troy shifted in his seat and took a glance at Gabriella while starting to scratch the back of his head.

"Okay, Now run along… oh and thank you for volunteering for this wonderful camp!" He nodded his head once and walked away. Gabriella turned to Troy. "Hmm… he was… nice… in a way" She snorted and got up, grabbing her purse.

"Yeah… totally." Troy chuckled. He walked over to where he set his backpack, then picked it up. "So… you wanna go check out the place?" Troy asked putting one hand in his pocket.

"Sure! Lets go!" Gabriella said and giggled light heartedly.

--

Troy stepped on a branch and tried to make his way through the woods with Gabriella close behind. "So, what's your favorite color?" He asked.

"Troy! That's so lame! You can't ask another question?" she smiled and maneuvered through some bushes.

"I've asked you everything. but that question!" He accused back at her and laughed.

"Ugh! Fine, umm… yellow!" She smiled as she pondered her thought.

"I can tell by the tank-top." He said.

"Oh so you noticed?"

"Always." He chuckled and moved a branch out of their way.

Gabriella made an icky face. "Ugh, Troy… we went to explore the camp and you take me to the woods! This is like the pit of hell!" She gave a disgusted look at him.

Troy smiled at her. He thought it was cute when she made that face. Troy hoped she would do it again. Troy also liked it when she said his name. He thought it sounded good coming from her. Troy thought for a moment longer. Was he really crushing on her? They just met… theirs no way. Maybe in the future but now is way too soon. He wouldn't let himself get that far.

"AHH!!!"

Troy jerked his head back to his left and looked at Gabriella. She was on the ground rubbing her arm up and down, like she was trying to rub away something.

"Gabriella!" He bent down to her. "What happened? Did you fall?"

She breathed in a sharp breath. "T-Troy! I got stung by a bee! I'm allergic to b-bees!" She tried to breath in and she started to wheeze.

"Gabriella, just breath… here, come on. We'll go find a nurse or something, there's got to be one around here." He got closer to her and wrapped his arms under his legs. He looked at her first as if to ask if it was okay. She nodded her head and tried to breath. Troy swiftly picked her up and ran out of the woods.

"Troy! I-I cant b-breath!" she wheezed.

"Shh… don't talk. Just try to relax, were almost there." Troy tried his best to run but it was hard because he didn't want to trip and he didn't want Gabriella struggling to breath.

He finally reached the camp ground and ran into one of the buildings. He walked up to the same women he met earlier. "Excuse me, Miss?" Troy asked. Gabriella coughed and put her face in Troy's chest.

The lady turned around and looked at them both confused. "Yes, can I help you, Mr. Bolton?"

"Yes, please tell me where the nurse's office is, please? Hurry!"

"it's the building right across from here." She answered calmly as if nothing was wrong. Troy found that rude so he just nodded his head and ran out the door.

Gabriella pulled on his shirt. She wasn't breathing steady now. It was jagged and every breath she took in was wheezy and sharp. "Troy… Help…"

Troy's face turned sad at her words. She was helpless in his arms and he felt terrible. He ran into the building, "Help! Someone!"

The nurse came out. "What, What's wrong with her?" She looked at Gabriella and immediately looked worried. Its about time someone showed some emotion, Troy thought.

"She was stung by a bee! She's allergic to them!" Troy said.

The nurse nodded her head. "Come in, lay her on the bed." Troy rushed her to the bed and laid her down. Gabriella reached out for him as she was set down. She slowly rolled her head on the side and closed her eyes.

"Troy… help…" was her last words before she drifted off to unconsciousness.

**Okay! That's the first chapter of my new story! What do you think? You like it? I hope so! The next one will be out soon! Bye =]**


	2. She Breaks

Camp Counselors

Chapter 2

A Troyella Love Story

**Declaimer: **

**I own no characters besides the ones I have created. All characters belong to their rightful owners.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________**

Gabriella shifted in her sleep once or twice before she slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes looked to her right and she saw her mom sitting on a chair right by her bed. Gabriella was confused. She thought to herself. "Why is my mom here? What happened… oh my gosh… the bee! Troy! Where was he?" These were all questions that Gabriella needed to have answers to.

"Mom?"

Hey mother shifted in her seat. "Oh, Gabriella! Are you alright, sweetie?" Her mom asked and moved the hair out of Gabriella's eyes.

"Yes mom, I think so…" Gabriella saw a nurse coming forward and she stopped what she was saying.

"Aw, Miss Montez. How are we doing?" She grabbed Gabriella's wrist and checked for her pulse. "I think I'm okay… Miss? Where's Troy?" Gabriella sat up in her bed and looked around the room.

Gabriella's mom had a puzzled look on her face. "Who's Troy? I just got a cal that she got stung by a bee, nothing about a Troy?" She said again looking even more puzzled.

"Oh, don't worry Miss Montez, Troy Bolton is the one who saved your daughters life… they are gonna be camp counselors together, this summer. They were going through the woods supposedly, and she got stung."

Gabriella looked at the nurse again with a worried look.

The nurse nodded her head. "Yes, Gabriella.. Troy is just getting some food for the both of you… he knew you would be waking up soon and he thought you would be hungry." The nurse smiled and walked off.

Gabriella nodded her head and looked down a little confused….wow, she thought. Troy has done a lot for her. And they just met. She owes her life to him… then again if he wouldn't of taken her to the woods, she wouldn't had gotten stung! She laughed mentally and just shrugged it off.

Suddenly a door swinged open and Gabriella looked to her right. Troy was walking in with a tray of food and drinks. He set the food on the table and looked up.

"Hey, your awake." He said softly and smiled and walked over to her bed.

"Troy, this is my mom, Maria… mom… Troy" She greeted them both.

Miss Montez stood up and shook Troy's hand. "Thank you so much for helping my daughter, Troy." She smiled dropped his hands.

"Oh, don't worry about it Miss Montez…" He smiled and sat on Gabriella's bed. "Are you hungry? I got food for us." He smiled again. And Gabriella smiled back. About two more seconds passed before Gabriella grinned and jumped on Troy. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"Thank you… thank you." she mumbled into his neck. Troy just chuckled and hugged her back. "Gabriella, if I knew you were gonna be thanking me every second after this… I would have just left you there." Gabriella pulled back and gave him a mean look.

"Hey!" She accused.

"Just kidding!" he said quickly and put his arms up, then he stood up. "I'll get the food." He walked off to the table.

"Darling, I have to leave to work now, are you gonna be alright?" Miss Montez asked her daughter.

"Yes mom, I'm fine… I'll be home soon." Gabriella smiled.

Miss Montez smiled back and bent down to kiss her on the forehead and walked away. "Goodbye, Troy.'

Troy looked up from the food and turned. "Bye Miss Montez." He smiled and grabbed two plates before Miss Montez left the room.

"What time is it?" Gabriella asked and looked at Troy.

He looked at the watch on his left wrist. "About 11:00... You slept for like… an hour!" He said and chuckled, brining the tray to the bed and sitting down.

"Oh, big whoop, an hour! How did you survive without me?" she asked dramatically, laughing and grabbed a sandwich.

"It was hard, let me tell you. I was really bored… but sometimes when your worried, it helps pass the time." he said and took a bite of his sandwich

"You were worried?" Gabriella asked and put down her sandwich.

"Well… yeah. I mean, I got you here in about two minutes and like, every second that went by the more and more your breathing got, and when I got here you passed out. It scared me." Troy looked down and also put his sandwich down.

Gabriella reached over and stroked his cheek. "Oh… Troy, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to scare you."

He looked up and smiled at Gabriella's touch. "Hey… don't worry about it, I'm fine now." Gabriella dropped her hand and picked up her sandwich.

"Thanks for the food." She smiled.

"Your Welcome."

--

"Troy! They don't know how to tie a knot! Their five!"

Gabriella and Troy were in the cafeteria eating their food, while trying to figure out what to have the kids do for their next activity. This is their tenth day of counseling and they both love it. They have gotten closer and are good friends… but we both know that they secretly want to be more.

"Okay, well… what do you have In mind?" he asked and ate one of his French fries.

"Okay…" Gabriella thought. "Why don't we have them make a caterpillar out of egg cartons!" Gabriella grinned excitedly.

"Egg cartons? Caterpillars? Gabriella… I'm sorry but that's lame."

"Ugh! You know what? I give up!" She threw her fry on her tray and leaned back in her chair. "And I hate having to wear these stupid outfits!" she said pointing towards her outfit. She was wearing a tight fitting red shirt with a white jacket and a short jean skirt. "I'm sorry but this is so tacky, I want to puke on it!"

Troy chuckled. "Oh, come on you look cute." He looked down at his fry but looked up immediately when he realized what he said. Gabriella folded her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow.

"I mean… uhh… you look nice." He said

"Nice save." She giggled and got up. "Come on, lets go round up the little boogers." She grabbed her tray and walked off.

Troy grabbed his tray and followed right behind her. He threw his food in the trash and set his tray down.

"You Ready?" He asked, bracing himself.

Gabriella linked arms with him. "Lets go, chunky!" She giggled and started walking.

"Chunky?" He laughed.

"Oh, shut up."

--

" I… 2... 3... 4...5... Ready or not, here I come!" Gabriella called out. Her and Troy were playing hide and seek with the kids. Gabriella was 'it' and Troy was hiding with the kids. Gabriella looked under a table. "Gotcha!" Gabriella tickled the sides of a four year old girl, Jessica and pulled her out.

"Aw, man!" Jessica giggled and ran off. About ten more minutes past before Gabriella found everyone… except Troy.

"Be quite kids, just wait… we still have to find Troy." The kids silenced down and Gabriella continued to look everywhere. "Troy! Come out! I think were done!" She took a few more steps before she screamed.

"AHHH!!!" She fell back on her butt and crawled away. "TROY! YOU IDIOT!!!"

Troy crawled out from under the table and started laughing. "Oh my god! That was hilarious!!!" Troy had waited until he saw Gabriella's foot and at the right time he grabbed it and it had frightened her so bad that she fell.

"Ow! Thanks a lot, Troy! You owe my butt an apology!" Troy held out his hand and helped her up. All the kids started laughing.

He laughed again. "Sorry Gabriella's butt." He turned his head toward her backside as he said that and then he laughed again. "Yeah Right." Gabriella said and rubbed her back.

"You guys are excused, see you tomorrow!" She let them run out of the rooms and out to find their parents. She sighed and walked around the room and picking up toys and setting them where their supposed to go.

"Are you really mad at me?" Troy asked. She turned at Troy and smiled. "No, I'm just tired, that's all…" she sighed again and continued to pick up toys.

"Yeah me too…" Troy looked around the room and started to put the little chairs on top of the tables.

--

"Oh come on!" Gabriella took the key out of the ignition and laid back in her seat. "This cannot be happening…" she closed her eyes and put her hands on her face. She snapped her head up though, when she heard a knock on her window. Troy was standing their. She rolled down her window.

"Hey…" was all she could say before putting her head in her hands again.

"Hey, are you having car troubles?" He guessed.

She looked up and nodded her head once.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride, its no problem." He smiled.

She smiled back and nodded her head again, then grabbed her purse and stepping out of the truck. She walked with troy in silence to his car. When they got there he held the door open for her and she got in.

Troy sat in the drivers seat. "Gabriella?"

She looked at him. "Yeah, Troy?"

"We may have only known each other for about a week and a half, but I know you enough to know that something is wrong… what is it?"

She sighed and looked down. That's the one thing that irritated her about Troy. He always knew what was up and she hated it. It was like he could read minds and hers was obviously easy to read.

"Its nothing really… Its just my mom…" She took in a shaky breath. "She's has a boyfriend…" Gabriella finally couldn't take it anymore and she broke out in tears. She had kept this bottled up ever since her third day at counseling. She hadn't told anyone. She refused to think about it… until now.

Troy slid over in his seat and got closer to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Shh… Its okay, don't cry." Gabriella turned in her position and buried her head in his chest. "I'm sorry…" She sniffed and looked away.

"Its just that… my father past away just a year ago." She wiped a tear away. "And she's already over it! God… its not right!" She sniffed again and looked at Troy.

"I'm sorry… I hate pouring all of this out on you… I'll just walk home…" Gabriella was about to open the door and walk out when Troy took her hand.

"Gabriella, no… your not walking, come here." He pulled her away from the door and held her in his arms. She continued to cry and she held on to Troy.

"Its okay, everything will be fine…" Troy rested his head on hers… but not before kissing the top of her head.


	3. They Talk

Gabriella hugged the jacket closer to her body. "Thanks so much, Troy… for the ride and the nice talk…" She reached over in her seat and kisses him sweetly on the cheek.

He smiled. "No problem, and since your cars still gonna be there in the morning, I'll pick you up at six, tomorrow."

She smiled. "You're a life Saver. Thanks so much, bye Troy…" Gabriella opened the door and stepped out of the car.

Troy touched his cheek and turned his head to his window. He watched Gabriella run through the rain and into her house. He smiled once again. He knew he was crushing on her. Bad. Troy didn't know how long he could keep this up without telling her… Oh well, when it's the right time he'll tell her.

--

Gabriella walked in her house, slipping her shoes off carefully. "Mom… I'm home." Her voice was barely above a whisper. She heard footsteps com from the kitchen and she looked up.

"Sharpay!"

A petite, blonde headed girl, ran towards Gabriella, embracing her in a hug.

"Hey, Gabs… I missed you." She pulled away from the hug to smile at her. "I know… work… so why are you here?" Sharpay smiled.

"Well, I have to go to work tomorrow just like you, but I just wanted to hangout a bit, get caught up, so I'm staying the night."

Gabriella grinned and rocked back and forth on her heels. "That's great, Shar! But I have to get up at like 5:00, is that alright?"

"Oh yeah, no prob, me too!" She grinned again. "Come on lets go up in your room and we can chat." Sharpay grabbed her hand and led her upstairs.

--

"Your mom has a boyfriend!" Sharpay nearly yelled.

Gabriella put a finger to her mouth to hush her. "Shar! Be quiet, my mom is still here, ya know?" She took her finger back and rested on headboard of her big, queen sized bed. She sighed and played with the strings on her sweats. "I'd rather not get into much detail… I already had to tell Troy about it and I got into a big crying mess-"

"Wait?" Sharpay stopped her. "Who's Troy?" Sharpay listened carefully and scooted closer to Gabriella.

"Oh, he's my counselor partner for the camp, he just moved her… He's our age, next year he's going to our school… sorry, I guess I just forgot to tell you…" She continued to play with her sweats as she thought for a moment.

"Hmm… so you like… cried in front of him and stuff?" Sharpay questioned.

"Oh yeah, he took me home, cause my car broke down… he's picking me up tomorrow." Gabriella paused to yawn and she continued again. "But It was fine, he's so cool and really easy to talk to, it seems like I've known him forever… not just a couple of weeks."

"Hmm… someone's been bitten by the love bug!" Sharpay said in a sing-song voice, smiling like crazy.

Gabriella sighed and looked at her hands. She whispered quietly. "I know…"

Sharpay immediately hung her head and looked sad. "Gabriella… listen to me." Gabriella popped her head back up, looking sad.

"Gabriella, from what I hear, this Troy guy seems really good for you… If he's willing to help you and listen to you while you cry and he's letting you tell him your problems… he sounds like a special guy… I don't think you should let this pass you by…"

"But Shar… do you remember-

"Yes Gabriella, it haunts me just as much as it haunts you…but we have to get over this sometime, its going to eat us alive forever if we don't… I may not have gotten it as bad as you, but I'm still scarred from it. Do not let that get to you, Gabriella. Don't. Cause if you do, you are never going to be truly happy again… please… for me and you, just give this guy a thought… if you really like him , you should give him a chance." Sharpay took Gabriella's hand and squeezed it tightly.

Gabriella tried to smile through her tear stained face. "If I figure out if I really do have feelings for him, Shar… I will definitely give him a chance." She smiled weakly again.

Sharpay smiled through her tears as well and reached over to hug her best friend. Gabriella hugged her back and smiled. Sharpay was definitely her soul sister. They went through everything together. They've been through everything together. They helped each other, they cared for each other and they loved each other.

"Well we better get to sleep, Blondie." Gabriella giggled.

"Yeah we should, Brownie." They giggled together and laid down in the bed, snuggling under the covers. "Goodnight Shar."

"Goodnight Gabriella."

And with those last words… they fell asleep.

--

"Shar! I need the eyeliner! Give me!" Gabriella reached out and snatched the eye liner out of her hands. She applied the make-up to her eyes and straightened out her red tank top, carefully, pulling her white hoodie on to her body. She stood up and looked in the full length mirror. She wore the tank top and hoodie with a mid-thigh, blue colored, denim skirt, with red converse and her hair in her long and curly locks.

Sharpay looked disgusted. "What are they making you wear down there?" Sharpay scoffed.

"I know, its repulsive!" Gabriella stuck out her tongue and grabbed her wildcat bag. She liked that accessory of the out fit.

She heard the doorbell ring. "That's, Troy… lets go…" She walked out the door with Sharpay following.

"Hey there's a bright side to that outfit, you know?"

Gabriella stifled a giggle. "And what is that?" She started down the stairs, waiting for Sharpay's answer.

"You can work it!"

Gabriella laughed. "Thanks, Shar, I feel so much better now." Gabriella reached the door and opened it to reveal a smiling Troy standing at the door. "Hey Gabs"

Sharpay smiled. He was cute and so Gabriella's type. And he gave her a nick name! In Sharpay's book that was a plus!

Gabriella smiled and gave him a hug, squeezing him tight. "Hey, Troy… this is my best friend, Sharpay. Sharpay this is Troy." She said stepping back and letting them introduce each other.

Troy reached forward and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, Sharpay." He smiled and so did Sharpay.

She shook his hand. "Hello, Troy… Gabriella's told me lots about you… oh and sorry, there's a thing you should know about me. I don't shale hands, I give hugs. She laughed and gave Troy a hug.

He chuckled and hugged her back. "Oh well that's good to know." He smiled and pulled back from the hug.

Sharpay smiled and turned to Gabriella. "Well, I have to be going, bye sweetie." She hugged her best friend tight around the hug, making Gabriella stumble backwards. "Whoa" She giggled. "Bye Shar, Call me later, okay?" She pulled away from the hug and Sharpay whispered in Gabriella's ear.

"He is definitely a keeper." She smiled and walked towards the door. "Goodbye, Troy" She smiled again and walked through the door and out to her own car.

"You ready to go?" Troy asked turning back to smile at Gabriella.

"Yeah." She linked arms with Troy and smiled up at him again.

"Lets go."

**I know this is short but I have to go to sleep now, it is like 11:00 and I am totally tired from school. I will have the next chapter out tomorrow! I promise, probably two chapters! I want to write this story so bad! So please review! Thank you so much! Bye **


	4. She Dreams

"But Mr. Eagen, I can't-"

"I'm sorry, Gabriella… Miss Linford is sick, I just need you to do it for this one weekend, please."

Gabriella put her hand to her forehead and tried to breathe evenly and calm herself down.

"They just need someone to watch them while they are here, the other teachers will watch them during the day most of the time, they just need you guys there for extra help and to stay with them overnight."

"Wait!? Who's 'you guys'?" Gabriella stopped him and looked at his face. Watching him carefully as he tried to persuade her.

"Umm… well I need you and Troy." He fidgeted with his hands and spoke slowly.

"What about me?" Troy came down the hallway of the small building that they were in now and walked up to them both.

"Well, I need you and miss Montez to help watch over the eleven and twelve year olds this weekend, since Miss Linford and a few other counselor members are sick."

"What? Over the weekend? What do you mean?" Troy was just as frustrated and confused as Gabriella was by now. He didn't want his whole weekend taken up, that was the only days he had off. He didn't want to waste them with a bunch of hormonal teenagers.

"I know, I am so sorry for the inconvenience, I just need you to watch over them for some parts of the day with about two other counselors and then stay with them overnight… please?" Mr. Eagen begged, he was desperate, Troy and Gabriella both could tell.

Gabriella spoke as steady as she could. "Wait? Sleep where? Where would we sleep?" She used her fingers and pointed to her and Troy.

"There is a cabin right next door to the other ones that Miss Linford and Mr. Robinson used. Please? I'll pay you guys extra for this. Please?"

Gabriella looked at Troy. They stared at each other as if they were communicating through each others thoughts and they both eventually turned back to Mr. Eagen.

Troy spoke, quietly. "Okay… when do we start, exactly?"

Mr. Eagen, smiled. "Thank you so very much, guys. It is so helpful to me that your doing this. And I will give you two about an hour to go home and get your things, cause I need you to sleep over, tonight. Again Thank you." He smiled and started off in the other direction down the hallway.

Gabriella turned to Troy. "Come on, we better go…"

--

Troy waited patiently in the car while he waited for Gabriella to gather all of her things inside her own house. Gabriella's car was still getting fixed so Troy volunteered to pick her up and drop her off until her car was fixed. He didn't mind. He loved being with Gabriella and the more time spent together, the more he realized that he we was definitely crushing on her. Crushing wasn't even the word to describe the way he felt. He was falling in love with her…

"I'm Back." Gabriella put her suitcase in the backseat and closed the door, walking up to the front and making her way in, next to Troy. She put her seatbelt on. "Okay, lets go, ho." Gabriella laughed.

"Excuse me?" Troy said through his smile.

"Yeah, you heard me! Lets go… ho." She chuckled again.

"Okay, that was so uncalled for." Troy said backing out of the driveway and driving down the road.

"Oh you know you don't mind." Gabriella said giving him a 'Duh' Kind of look.

"Just wait until I find a mean nickname for you. It will be way worse then 'ho'." He smiled and turned the corner.

"Okay… I'll wait." Gabriella threw her head back and laughed again. Troy eventually joined in too as he made his way through the dark city.

--

"This place smells like dead people!" Gabriella plugged her nose and set her suitcase down. "Eww!"

"well that's one way to put it." Troy agreed and walked towards the window and opened it, letting the cool air come in. "That's a little better." He dusted off his hands. "Do you have an air freshener or something?"

Gabriella scoffed "Yes, Troy, I carry on with me every time I go out." Gabriella made a 'duh' look again and walked towards the bunk beds.

"I call the bottom bunk!" Gabriella rushed to the bed and laid down on it.

"Ugh… Great…" Troy wiped his forehead and got his clothes out from his bag. "I'll go change in the bathroom, you change in here."

"Okay…"

Troy walked out, shutting the door behind him. Gabriella got up quickly and got her clothes, changing quickly into some light blue and green plaid pajama pants. And then threw on a tight fitting yellow tank top. She sighed and played with her long curly hair as she waited on the bed. She grabbed her blanket and pillow and laid it on the bed carefully.

The door clicked open and Troy came in. He was wearing red and white basketball sweats and an old white t-shirt that said "Got Game?" written on the front. He yawned.

He turned to see Gabriella sitting there. He nearly fainted when he saw what she was wearing. The tank top fit her body perfectly and she looked so peaceful just sitting there twirling her hair with her fingers. Gabriella was definitely beautiful in Troy's eyes.

"You ready to go to bed?" He asked.

Gabriella turned to him a little startled. She didn't hear him come in. She was to busy in her own little world… "Oh, yeah… I'm really tired." She smiled and got under the covers and laying her head on the pillow.

Troy shut off the lights and threw his blanket and pillow up on the top bunk and eventually climbed up there. He situated himself and took a deep breath and stared at the ceiling.

"Troy?"

He turned to his right side. "Yeah, Gabriella?"

"I swear to god if you break this bed and fall on me in the middle of the night, I will kill you."

Tory laughed and put his hands on his face. "Goodnight, Gabi."

She smiled. "Goodnight, Troy." She wiggled closer to her pillow and closed her eyes.

--

"_Gabriella? Do you remember me? I'm sure you do." Gabriella turned her head to the left. She looked around and saw that she was on a dark city sidewalk. She turned more and saw him. She gasped._

"_No…"_

"_Oh yes, I told you we would always be together. Don't you remember?" the man walked closer and Gabriella walked back. _

"_No… your not real… your in jail." Gabriella put her hands over her face._

"_Gabriella, don't believe that… you know I'm always with you… I will always be. Forever._

"_No!" Gabriella yelled she walked back faster. "Get away from me!"_

_The man ran forward so fast that Gabriella didn't even have time to turn around and run. _

_He grabbed her by the chin and turned her towards him. "NO! Please!" she screamed. The man grabbed her face and kissed her. Hard on the lips. She pushed him back as hard as she could. "Stop!" She cried. _

"_Gabriella, don't you remember? I'm never gonna stop, not until I have you…" He pushed her against a tree and kissed down her neck. _

_Gabriella couldn't breath, she couldn't speak to tell him no. she was to scared by what was happening. She cried her eyes out. "Please... No!" She finally screamed. _

"_I'm always with you Gabriella… now and forever." The man chuckled evilly and continued to kiss Gabriella roughly._

_--_

"AHH!" Gabriella jerked up in her bed and looked around. She was in the cabin. It was a dream… "Oh my god…" Gabriella looked down at her shaking hands. "No…" She said and burst into tears.

"Gabriella?!" Troy jumped down from the top bed and looked at her. "Gabriella! What's wrong?" He crawled onto her bed and Gabriella looked up. It was Troy. Gabriella took her hands away from her face and did he only thing she could do. She reached forward with her arms opened wide… She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. She buried her head in his neck and sobbed.

"T-Troy…" She sobbed, she couldn't even speak she was so scared, she needed someone to protect her. Someone to help her through this. This wasn't going to ruin her life anymore. She wouldn't let it.

Troy rubbed her back, gently. "Gabriella… what's wrong? What happened?" Troy embraced her tightly as he felt her shaking uncontrollably… there was something seriously wrong… there was something she was hiding from him that was eating her alive. He felt so bad about it so he just hugged her tighter, rocking her back and forth.

"Gabriella…" He pulled back from the hug and looked at her.

She cried more. "No!" She sobbed and jumped back in Troy's arms, hugging him again. "Please… don't…" She sobbed more and just held on tighter. She held onto him for her life. She was so afraid that if she let go that he would disappear.

"Gabriella… please tell me what happened." He buried his nose in her neck and waited for her to calm down. Eventually after a little while, she did. She pulled back a little bit so she could see him but still keep a hold of him.

"I-I can't exactly… t-tell you w-what… but it was a b-bad d-dream… w-when I'm r-ready to… I-I will." She looked at him and hugged him again.

"Okay, okay… Its okay, you don't have to tell me right now, when your ready? Okay?" He pulled away and stroked her cheek.

She nodded, sniffling and still shaking.

"You need some sleep, remember we need to work tomorrow, remember?" Troy told her.

She winced a little but nodded her head.

Troy reached forward and kissed her forehead for a few seconds. Just kissing her head and doing nothing else… he eventually pulled away and touched the side of her face. It was so hard for Troy to not just kiss her right then and tell her how much he loved her. But he wouldn't. Not when she's like this, its to much for her.

He scooted off the bed slowly.

"No!" She grabbed his hand, still shaking and sniffing. "S-stay with m-me… p-please." She cried, tears streaming down her face.

How could Troy say no? He wanted to be with her as much as she did. He took her hand and laid on her bed, pulling her down with him. She scooted as close as possible to him, hugging her big comforter blanket around them both. She wrapped her arm under his and cried into his chest.

"t-thank y-you." She sobbed.

"Shh…' he stroked her hair and held her tighter. "Its okay… go to sleep, I'm right here…"

She nodded her head against his chest and tried to shut her eyes. When she did she tried to think of happy thoughts, and it was much easier to do with Troy beside her. He was her happy thought.

Her and Troy were together… that was her happy thought.

**I will probably have the next one out today! Cause I am just so eager to write this! So stay online! Thank you! Please review!**


	5. He Helps

Gabriella turned in her sleep and opened her eyes slowly. It hurt to open them. She touched her eyes and they stung when they were touched. She could tell they were a little puffy and then she remembered last night… the dream… Troy… her happy thought… everything.

She finally opened her eyes and turned to her right to see Troy awake and staring at her. She got a little startled to find him looking at her like that and then she looked around the cabin. She saw light coming from the window. She turned her head a little more to read the time. It was 8:30. She remembered that she didn't have to be out there until 11:00.

She turned her head back to Troy.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She sat up and put her hands to her face and breathed in sharply, trying to gain control and figure everything out. She had to stop this. It was wrecking her life. She needed to accept the fact that she shouldn't be scared anymore. He was gone forever and he was never coming back.

Troy rubbed her back, soothingly, waiting for her to answer.

"I'll be alright…" She said and took her hands off her face. "I… I'm so sorry for the way I acted last night…"

He shook his head. "Don't be… you did nothing wrong… you couldn't help it… whatever secret it is Gabriella, I'm sure its bad… so please don't blame your self for it…"

She turned to him and smiled a bit. "Thanks Troy… you've helped me so much." She took his hand. "More then anyone could help me… you've done the best job." She smiled. 'And I promise I'll tell you… Soon."

He smiled and played with her fingers that he was holding, and he looked down at their hands. "I can wait…" He looked back at her, smiling.

--

"Troy! Give me back the remote! I had it first!" Troy and Gabriella were on break and they were bored so they decided to just chill and watch T.V.

"I don't want to watch the hills!" He whined and just stood on the chair to hold up the remote higher so she couldn't reach it.

"Troy! Give me it now! I want to find out what happens! Ugh!" She jumped up and instead of grabbing the remote she grabbed his arm and pulled him off the chair sending him strait to the floor and she came along and landed on her butt, while he landed on her back.

"Troy!" she whined. "This is the second time, you've wrecked my butt!"

He laughed and tried to get up. "Well you just totally screwed up my back!"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and the door creaked open. "Hello?"

Troy and Gabriella turned their heads to see an older looking couple enter the room. "Mom! Dad! What are you doing here?" Troy rushed up to his feet and grabbed Gabriella's hand helping her up to. She stumbled a little bit because she was not ready to be pulled up so fast. Her butt still hurt.

"Ow…' She whispered.

"Mom, Dad… this is my counselor partner, Gabriella Montez." He introduced them.

"Hi. Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, nice to meet you." She bent over to shake there hands and winced a little when she did.

"Nice to meet you too, Gabriella… are you okay, though? You look like your in pain."

Gabriella chuckled lightly. "I umm… I kind of fell right before you guys came in…"

"Oh my, how did that happen?" The women asked looking concerned.

"Oh, umm…" Gabriella turned to look at Troy, but found him smirking with his arms crossed over his chest. She sighed and turned back.

"Troy wouldn't give me the remote."

Troy burst out laughing.

"Hey! This is so your fault anyway." Gabriella accused.

"How?" Troy asked.

"You took the remote from me!"

The Bolton's chuckled and the man spoke. "Well Troy is known for causing trouble like that, he always took stuff from other people… example number 1: The remote." They laughed some more.

"Well that's good to know." Gabriella smiled and turned around and snatched the remote from Troy's hand.

"Hey!" Troy said.

Gabriella stuck her tongue out. "Nah!"

Troy shrugged. "So how did you guys know I was here?"

"Oh we asked the women at the front desk and she said you were in here." The mom spoke.

"Oh. Figures. So why are you here?"

"Well we just wanted to say hi, since we won't be seeing you this weekend and your father and I have to get to work, so we will see you later, Troy. Goodbye, Gabriella… it was nice meeting you.

"Oh you too." Gabriella smiled and watched them as they walked out the door. "Aww, your parents are nice." She said and sat in a little love seat across from the T.V. Troy sat right next to her. "Yeah I guess…" He smiled.

"Now give me the remote."

--

"Okay, guys. Go play!" Gabriella watched the kids as they all ran off the dock and into the lake. She giggled at how much fn they were having. She walked farther out and sat on the dock, dipping her feet in the water as she watched the kids splash each other and have fun. Gabriella was in her swimsuit too, just in case something happened. **(Picture her swimsuit like it was in HSM 2) **

"Hey, Gabs." Troy smiled and sat down by her on the dock. He was in his swim trunks too. Gabriella smiled and fiddled with her hands. Troy was in every way perfect. His looks, his personality, the way he cared for her, and helped her. His body was even amazing! She nearly died earlier when she saw him take his shirt off.

"Aren't they so funny? I wish I could go back to that age… and not have to worry much… to just… erase everything." Gabriella looked down and continued to skim her feet in the water.

"Did you not like your childhood?" Troy asked looking at her.

She looked back at him. "There was some downers." She said and hung her head. I just wish I could go back and do it over… to not screw up and everything… maybe have my dad back with me… to not have what happened, happen."

Troy thought. The bad thing that happened last night was what Gabriella was talking about when she said 'to not have what happened, happen.' He felt so bad for her. He would have never thought about but Gabriella's life was not exactly easy and fun, like it should be.

"Hey, lets have fun, okay? If were gonna be stuck here all weekend, we might as well have fun." Troy smiled and took Gabriella's hand, helping her hand. "Troy? What are you doing?"

Troy dropped her hand and climbed on top of a tire swing and hoisted himself towards a tree and held on to a branch and the tire swing as well.

"Troy! What are you doing?"

The kids in the water watched intently as they saw there camp leader go on the swing. "Go Mr. Bolton! Come on Mr. B!" Were things that the kids shouted from out of the water as they waited.

"Troy!" Gabriela yelled.

Troy grinned and pushed himself from the tree and jumped off the swing and into the water. Gabriella laughed as she saw his little head pop out from under the water. What was he thinking? They would get in trouble doing this.

"Gabs! Come on in!" Troy smiled ad shook his hair. The kids laughed and encouraged her. "Come on Miss Montez! Yeah come jump in!"

"I don't know, Troy." She shook her head disapprovingly.

"Come on, just swing, and I'll catch you, come on."

Gabriella bit her fingernail. Should she? She needs to have some fun…

"You promise to catch me?" She asked.

Troy grinned. "Promise, now come on!"

Gabriella smiled. She made her way on top of the swing and hung onto the tree like Troy did before. She closed her eyes and let go. She opened her eyes at the right time and let go, jumping in the water…

She screamed. "AHH!" she hit the water and felt a hold around her waist, right before she could go under water. She opened her eyes and giggled to find herself in Troy's arms. She hugged him around the neck and then swam off. Floating on her back she skimmed the water, carefully, feeling the sun on her face, she smiled.

Gabriella hadn't felt this happy In a long time… and it was all thanks to Troy.


	6. She Tells

Troy put a hand on his stomach as he kneeled by the toilet and puked. He started feeling sick right after Gabriella and him went to dinner after swimming. He just felt a sick feeling all of a sudden and ran out of the room. And that's how he ended up here.

He grabbed a towel and wiped his mouth, standing up from the toilet and flushing it. He was in the bathroom, right next door to him and Gabriella's Cabin. So he just grabbed his tooth brush from the cabinet and brushed his teeth thoroughly.

He rinsed his mouth a couple of times and looked at himself in the mirror. He was a little pale and his eyes were a bright pink. Wow, he thought. He was definitely sick…

Troy heard small footsteps running down the hall and shuffling into the bathroom and he turned his head to the left.

"Troy?" Gabriella came around the corner and looked at him. "Troy? What's wrong with you?" She got a closer look and stroked his cheek "You look sick."

He coughed once. "I am." He said hoarsely.

"What happened? Did you puke or something?" Gabriella asked looking worried again. She really was worried. What if she caught what he had? She couldn't afford to get sick and neither could he. They had jobs to do. Gabriella couldn't handle all of it by herself.

"Yeah…" Troy coughed again and wiped his forehead.

"Oh, Troy… you look miserable." Gabriella smiled sympathetically and reached forward hugging him around the waist tight. Troy hugged back, of course and rested his head on hers. "Thanks." He smiled.

"Come on, you need to get better." She took his hand and led him back to there room. She walked in, dropping his hand and grabbing his blankets and pillows. "Come on, go lye down on the couch."

He did what he was told and went to lye down on the couch, it was actually, believe it or not, more comfortable then the bunk bed.

Gabriella grabbed the blanket and placed it on Troy, carefully. Then she grabbed the pillow and helped him lift his head up and she adjusted it just right for him.

"Get some sleep." She said and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you in the morning." Gabriella smiled and walked towards the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Troy asked.

"To check on the kids, I'll be in shortly, myself. Now go to bed." She turned off the lights and went out the door. Troy sighed. His stomach was uneasy, but he tried to shake it off and think off good things… like Gabriella. He needed to tell her soon. Any longer, he might explode. He wanted so bad to kiss her, touch her, and love her. He wanted it so bad… and he was pretty sure that she wanted it too.

--

Gabriella sat straight up in her bed again and tried to hold back a scream. She bit her tongue and buried her face in her hands. She tried to hold back the tears but she couldn't. She just let them fall, crying silently in her hands. Why does she keep having this dream? Why? What brought this all up? Gabriella sniffed and looked up.

"Gabriella?" Troy sat up in the couch and looked at her through his sleepy eyes. She quickly stood up and tried to wipe away her tears, but Troy saw this.

"Shh… go back to bed, Troy." She stroked his cheek and pulled the blanket up higher, over his body. But he took her hands and stopped her. "Gabriella… were you crying?" He touched her face. She sniffed. "Uhh, no… I'm fine…" She grabbed his hand from her face and placed it back in his lap.

"Gabriella, don't lie to me. What happened?" He looked at her, straight in the eyes. She couldn't keep much from him. He knew her to well.

"Okay, yes I had a dream, but I'm fine, I swear… please, go back to sleep, I need you help tomorrow and I want you to get better." She sighed and tucked him in again, forcing him to lay down. "goodnight," She kissed his cheek and walked back to her own med, snuggling under the covers. She sighed, quietly… she had to tell Troy… soon.

"Hey, sleepy head!" Gabriella greeted Troy as he stirred in his sleep and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Hey, Gabi…" He smiled. "Are you okay?" troy asked.

There's Troy for you, always thinking of others before himself. So caring and kind. "I'm the one who should be asking you that… and I'm fine." She smiled and played with the strings on her sweats.

"Oh I have great news!" Gabriella grinned. "What's that?" Troy asked looking up to meet her beautiful, chocolate, brown eyes.

"We don't have to work, today!" Gabriella grinned.

Troy grinned back. "Are you serious?"

"Yep! The counselor came back, so we go back to our regular jobs tomorrow!"

Troy smiled. "This is great… so what do you wanna do?" Troy asked.

"Well I don't know what you wanna do, but its only 8:30, you can go back to sleep."

"Nah, I'm good… I feel much better by the way, thank you."

"No problem, Troy… it's the least I could do after all you've done for me." Gabriella smiled sweetly and ran her fingers through his hair… "Your hair looks nice, scruffy." She giggled.

"Is that supposed to be an insult." He asked, smirking

Gabriella snickered. "Only a little," Gabriella used her fingers to show mow much little was.

Troy stood up and walked towards a mirror. "Oh my god, I am scruffy." He smiled and tried to fix his hair.

"Ahh, who cares its just me and you… besides it looks fine, actually." Gabriella pondered her thought.

"Hey do you wanna go get some ice cream?" Gabriella asked.

Troy turned around. "Ice cream?"

"Sure, come on! No ones up yet, we can just sneak into the kitchen and get some, come on." Gabriella ran forward and took Troy's hand, leading him out of the door… actually, more like running out the door.

They eventually made it to the kitchen and they both tip toed in carefully. Gabriella walked further ahead then Troy, so she didn't exactly notice the wet floor sign.

"AHH!" Gabriella yelped and slipped on the floor, but right before she could go down, Troy's arms caught her and pulled her right back up. "Oh my god, thank you." She sighed and put her hand to her chest trying to breath evenly.

"Troy, there traps! They knew we were coming!" Gabriella exclaimed, sarcastically. Troy laughed and went towards the refrigerator, with Gabriella following. He quickly grabbed, some chocolate ice cream bars and handed one to Gabriella, getting one for himself.

"Come on! Lets go!" Gabriella took his hand and fled from the kitchen.

--

"Troy?"

"Yeah, Gabi?" Troy asked licking his ice cream away. Him and Gabi were watching television together, on the floor, with blankets on top of them. Troy was leaning against the love seat and Gabriella was seating in between his legs.

"Are you a virgin?" Gabriella asked bluntly, like it was the most common thing in the world to talk about.

"What?!" Troy nearly shouted.

"What?" She asked back defensively. "It's a perfectly valid question to ask a friend."

Troy sighed and put his head against his back. Why was she talking about this? It was embarrassing… He finally sighed. "No…" He grunted.

"Hmm… how?" She giggled.

"How what? How I lost my virginity?"

She nodded. "Yep…"

"I was drunk at a party, there… I don't even remember the girl… I regret it though." Troy licked his ice cream.

"Oh… that sucks." Gabriella said. That was all she could think to say. I mean, what was she supposed to say?

"What about you?" Troy asked just as bluntly.

Gabriella froze. Oh no, please no, she thought. Why? Why did she have to ask the stupid question? Gabriella turned slowly in his arms. She had to tell him at some point, and now seemed as good as any.

"Yes, Troy… I'm a virgin… I thank god everyday that I am, because… I came very close to loosing it…" Gabriella looked down and tried to not picture the scene that always played over and over in her head, everyday, for three years.

"W-What do you mean?" Troy asked, watching her closely.

She sighed. "That's what I've been having dreams about, Troy… I was fourteen… I went to a party with Sharpay and a few other friends… It was supposed to be just a regular party at some fancy country club…"

Gabriella stopped to wipe a tear away. "We went in and we were having fun… until, some guys walked up to us and asked if they could talk to us, privately. We were young and we saw them around school before and they looked like nice guys. So we followed them."

Gabriella sniffed and continued through her tears. Troy rubbed her back and had a sad expression on his face as he listened to the sad, crying girl talk before him. "They eventually had us in these rooms and they started talking about how they always thought we were really pretty and that they wanted to be with us."

"Me and Sharpay thought it was pretty awkward but we just went along with it. So pretty soon one of them leaned forward and kissed Sharpay. She was pretty shocked about it but she kissed back anyway… and then the same happened to me." Gabriella sighed and continued.

"They were getting really close and he and Sharpay realized something bad was going to happen… they held us against a wall… they started ripping our clothes off… we begged them to stop but they wouldn't… one of them even smacked Sharpay… but other then that the boy was being nicer to her then the other was to me. "

"He kept cussing at me and telling me to do things and to shut-up… He kept hitting me against the wall each time he pulled away from kissing me. I shouted and shouted but they wouldn't stop… eventually they had us in our underwear and then the door swung open…"

"It was the owners of the country club and some police. They got the guys off of us and me and Shar scrambled to the floor, sobbing and looking for our clothes. We eventually found them and we looked up to see that the policemen were putting the guys in handcuffs when the one that hurt me spoke. "I will come back for you, Gabriella… I promise…" He smiled wickedly at me and was forced out of the room…"

"Me and Shar got help from the people there and our parents eventually came to pick us up and they found out. They helped us as best as they could but we were still never okay. Shar is pretty much over it, I mean she will never be over it but she's better then I am… then again even she says that I got it worse then her… which I guess, you could say that I did. "

Gabriella put her hands in her heads and cried silently. Troy was so shocked that this had happened to her he didn't know what to do. He could not believe that men could be so stupid and cruel. Because of the Gabriella had never really moved on… they were the reason that she had those haunting nightmares and the reason that she cried herself to sleep, almost every night.

Troy grabbed hold of Gabriella's waist and hoisted her into his lap rocking her back and forth, hushing her and trying to calm her down.

He wound the blanket around them both and kissed the top of her head repeatedly as she cried in his arms. "I'm so sorry, Gabriella… I'm so sorry…"

Gabriella sniffed and tried to breath in. "I-I'll be okay…" She tried to close her eyes as she felt tired and so very peaceful in Troy's arms. She decided something. From then on she would not let herself cry anymore. Not cry about them ever again. The reason she promised herself this is because she would be sure that Troy would always be there for her.

By his understanding, caring and comforting she realized that she didn't need to cry about them anymore. She wouldn't. Gabriella breathed in one last shaky breath. "No more crying…" She told her self aloud. "No more…" And with those last words she fell asleep.


	7. They Laugh

Gabriella woke up and looked around. She was on the bottom bunk in the cabin. She sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes, she stopped when she heard voices just outside the door. She leaned forward and listened closely.

"She's sleeping. She said she didn't feel very well so I told her that she should get some rest and she fell asleep. I think she's just really tired from working, that's all. We both had to work this weekend, it was very tiring."

Gabriella recognized that voice. It was Troy's. But who was he talking to? Gabriella felt a little shaky so she called the person she knew she could always count on to comfort her.

"Troy!" Gabriella's voice was a little sore and raspy. She tried to clear her throat but it didn't help much.

She heard footsteps. More then one person was coming. Troy turned around the bunk bed and sat down by her feet. "You okay, Gabs? Did you just wake up?" Troy looked at her carefully, like he was searching for something that was wrong with her. If she was in pain or is she didn't feel well. Something like that.

Gabriella turned and leaned to the right to see the other person. "Mom?"

Gabriella's mom bent down so she could see Gabriella's face. "Sweetie? Are you okay? Troy told me you fell asleep because you didn't feel well." Gabriella's mom bent down to the ground so she could make eye contact with Gabriella.

Gabriella looked at Troy. He didn't tell her mom. Good… Gabriella's mom knew about it but not every detail, like Troy knew. She turned her head slowly back to her mom. "Yeah, mom. I was tired so I just kind of… fell asleep."

Her mom looked at her. "Are you feeling alright? Your eyes look red… do you want to come home and get some sleep there?"

Gabriella smiled a little at her mom's concern. "Nah… I feel a lot better then before, so I think I'm alright… besides I have work tomorrow, so its easier if I just stay here. And Troy's taking great care of me… I'll be fine."

Gabriella touched Troy's arm and rubbed it soothingly. She smiled and out of the corner of her eye she could see that Troy was smiling too. She dropped her hand and focused on her mother.

"Well okay… I have to go to work now. I have to work the late shift." Gabriella turned from her mother to glance at the clock. It was 6:00 already. Dang… she slept through lunch… she basically ruined her whole day off… and Troy's.

Her mom continued. "One of the workers took a sick day, so now I have to work." She stuck her tongue out like she was really disgusted by it. Gabriella laughed at her mom's quirkiness. She missed that about her mother. Her mom used to be funny like that and joke around all the time. But ever since her dad died, she didn't do it much. It was good to see that side of her again.

"Okay, mom. I'll see you later." Gabriella scooted out from the bed and gave her mom a hug. She hadn't done that for a long while and she missed it. Her mother hugged her back kissed the top of her head. "I love you, sweetie…" She pulled back. "I'll see you soon." Gabriella smiled.

"I love you too, mom." Her mom smiled back and turned to Troy.

"Thanks for taking care of Gabi, for me. I hope you guys feel better and get some rest. Being camp counselors seems like hard work. I'm proud of you guys for doing this." She smiled genuinely at both of them.

Troy responded. "No problem, Miss Montez." Troy scooted out from the bed also. "Me and Gabs have a good time doing it." He smiled at her and then at Gabriella. She smiled back then turned to her mother.

"Yeah… we have fun when the little monsters are going home." Gabriella rolled her eyes and they all laughed.

"Okay, I'll see you kids, later… bye." Miss Montez waved bye and walked out the door and down the hallway. Gabriella smiled and turned around to face Troy.

"Thanks for not telling my mom what really… happened." Gabriella smiled sadly.

"Don't worry about it… hey, are you hungry because I'm starving."

Gabriella nodded "Yeah, Can I suggest what we get, though?"

Troy smirked. "What do you have in mind?"

"Chinese take-out!"

--

Gabriella fiddled with her chopsticks, trying to figure out how to use them. "Ugh! You know what? I'm eating with a fork!" Gabriella threw the chopsticks to the side in frustration and grabbed her plastic fork. Troy just laughed and ate his egg roll, watching Gabriella closely as she tried to eat her noodles.

"Hey…" Gabriella spoke as she swallowed down a noodle. "Sorry I kind of… spoiled our day off. I just fell asleep on you, didn't I?" Gabriella looked guilty as she set her fork down. She wiggled uncomfortably on the hard wooden floor.

"Yeah… you did, but I didn't mind. I fell asleep myself and when I woke up, you were still laying there in my lap, so I just got up and put you in the bed. Then thirty minutes later, you woke up. So I fell asleep for a long time, too."

Gabriella felt better about this, at least she didn't totally ruin his day. "Oh, and remind me again why were eating on the floor?" Gabriella chuckled.

"Because… it's a Chinese rule to eat on the floor." Troy chuckled also.

"Ugh… I don't know how they did it… my butt kills!" Troy and he shared another laugh together.

"Wow… maybe you should see the doctor, because you have butt issues!" Troy threw his head back with laughter.

"Well, I wouldn't have butt issues if you wouldn't have broken it… twice!" Gabriella grabbed a noodle and threw it at Troy. He dodged it and it landed on his shoulder. Gabriella would've like it if it landed on his face but that was perfectly fine that it landed on his shoulder.

She laughed and took his egg roll that was in his hand. "Hah! I got the egg roll!" She smiled and put it in her mouth. There was only a little left because Troy ate most of it, but oh well.

Troy stopped laughing. "Hey! You stole my egg role!"

Gabriella giggled and tried to swallow the egg role all the way down. Troy grabbed a piece of chicken and threw it at her. Gabriella turned her face and it missed he face but hit her chest and slid down her tank-top. Gabriella swallowed the egg role and looked back at Troy.

"AHH!" She jumped up and down. "You got chicken down my shirt!"

Troy laughed so hard and covered his mouth with his hand. He talked between laughs. "Whoops- m-my-bad." He laughed some more.

"Yeah, its your bad!" Gabriella turned around, so her back was facing him. She carefully reached down her tank-top and grabbed the piece of chicken. "Eww!" She got it out and threw it in the trash can.

"Troy! I feel like there's chicken all over me now!" She shivered at the thought and hugged her body close to her.

Troy's laughter quieted down and he was just chuckling lightly now. "Don't take my egg role." He replied and laughed again.

"Ugh!" Gabriella stomped forward and knelt before him, shoving her head in his chest. "Meanie…" She mumbled and curled up in his lap. He just chuckled and put his arm around her. "Thanks, Gabs…" She sighed and rammed her head in his chest again. He winced. "Ow… geez."

She smiled and turned in his lap, facing the food. She grabbed a noodle and plopped it in her mouth.

"This is yummy."

--

"Come on, Troy! Wakey up!" Gabriella shook Troy and talked to him in a sing-song voice. "Come on, Troy… we have work! Get up!" Troy was in the bottom bunk since Gabriella had another nightmare last night, so he slept with her. She had gotten up early and was already dressed and ready to go.

"Troy! Come on, I let you sleep in late, now get up!" Troy mumbled, agrily in his sleep and turned away from Gabriella. He opened his eyes slowly and sighed. He hated waking up so early.

"Come on lets go, ho!" Gabriella sighed and kicked Troy in the butt.

"Ow!" He yelled and sat straight up in bed. "You smacked my butt!"

Gabriella giggled and shook his head, like a little five year old being punished. "Then get up!" She smiled and went back to the dresser to check her hair again.

"Ugh… fine." Troy stomped out of bed and walked to the door. "Wait?" He stopped.

"Did you just call me 'ho'?"


	8. They Love

Troy and Gabriella walked through the cafeteria with there trays in their hands. It was lunch time and they were hungry. The kids didn't behave their best that morning and that made Troy and Gabriella already really tired.

Gabriella sighed and sat down across from Troy at their usual lunch table. "Ugh… I'm so tired already." Gabriella laid her head on her tray, careful to not get her hair in her salad. Troy sighed also. He didn't know how much more he could take of this job. It was hard and he wasn't prepared for what little kids were capable of. Who knew that such cute little kids could cause so much trouble. The only reason he kept this job was because of Gabriella. Seeing her everyday was the only reason he stuck with this job.

"Troy, look!" Gabriella sat up and pointed across to a table diagonally across from them. Two kids that looked about twelve years old were holding food in their hands and looked like they were getting ready to throw it at people.

Troy stood up. "NO-" But before Troy could finish the kids all yelled in unison.

"FOOD FIGHT!!!"

Gabriella screamed as the kids grabbed their food and started throwing it at each other. Gabriella took Troy's arm and tried to hide herself behind him, but before she could, she felt a mushy substance smack against the side of her face. "AHH!" She jumped up and down and tried to wipe it off her face. "Troy!"

Troy reached for her but he got pulled by his arm by one of the kids and Troy slipped on some soup or something and went down on his butt… again. Gabriella slipped too and landed on her butt. "Oh my gosh!"

Gabriella shielded her face to a pie that was coming her way. She shielded most of it but some of it got on her face.

Troy stood up and also got a piece of pie in the face. "Ugh!" He wiped his face and took Gabriella's hand. "Come on!" He got up and took her up with him. Gabriella laced her fingers with his and started running out of the cafeteria with him.

They made their way through half of the cafeteria when Gabriella ran through some soup and nearly slipped. But Troy caught her by the hip and pulled her back up. He chuckled lightly. "Come on! Hurry!" He pulled her back up again and took her hand running their way out of the cafeteria.

Troy opened a door to an old storage closet and pulled them both inside. Gabriella ran inside and leaned against a corner, trying to catch her breath. She wiped, desperately at her face, trying to get the food off.

Troy laughed, breathlessly and looked at her. "You okay?" He asked. " I think you go tit worse then I did." Gabriella smirked. "Yeah…" She pause to get the potatoes out of her hair. " I guess I did…"

Troy smiled. "You have pie all over your face." He chuckled and walked towards her, leaning against the same wall as her. "What?! Where?"

Gabriella scratched at her face and tried to get all the pie off of her.

"Here, you keep missing it." Troy stood in front of her and gently brought his hand to her face. He wiped the pie from the corner of her mouth and then got it off her cheek. Gabriella watched him carefully as her breathing got heavy and her cheeks started to turn red.

Troy caressed her cheek and looked her in the eyes. He stared at her for the longest time and she stared back. His breathing got ragged and his heart was racing. He finally couldn't take it anymore…

Troy leaned forward as slowly as possible. Gabriella's breath hitched in her throat as she prepared for what was coming. Troy got so close their noses were almost touching. He rested his forehead against hers. Gabriella finally couldn't wait any longer and she lunged forward connecting her lips with his.

Troy stumbled back a bit in surprise but he closed his eyes and locked his hands on her waist. Gabriella put her hand on the side of his face, forcing him to kiss back harder. He pressed his lips more firmly to hers and kissed her lovingly.

All the emotions they had for each other were pouring out in that kiss. Every ounce of love they had for each other, every care they had for one another and every moment they shared together played back in their minds during this kiss.

Gabriella's mind raced. She hadn't kissed a boy since the attack a long time ago. And Gabriella was so glad that it was Troy she was kissing and not anyone else. She only wanted to kiss him, as long as she lived she would only kiss Troy.

Troy's mind raced with emotion and a bunch of happiness. He had kept this bottled up forever and it felt amazing that he now could finally kiss Gabriella. He had wanted to ever since he met her. And now he could…

Gabriella moved her lips one more time with his, before she pulled back slowly. Her eyes here still closed and her breathing was heavy. She felt a soft gentle hand stroke her cheek as she opened her eyes slowly. She looked up a little and saw the boy she just kissed. He still had his arms locked around her waist and his eyes were burning into hers.

Gabriella closed her eyes again and wound her arms around his neck and settling her head in his chest. She hugged Troy tight and started tearing up. She couldn't believe what happened. All her life she wanted someone just like Troy… and he had just kissed her. Life was perfect.

"Gabriella… I… I-love you…" Troy buried his face in her shoulder and hugged her tightly in his arms. "I love you…" He said again.

Gabriella choked on her tears and sniffed. She sobbed and pulled back to look into Troy's eyes. He had just told her that he loved her. That was all she wanted to hear since she met him. 'I love you' that was all.

"Troy…" She cupped his right cheek in her hand and stroked it softly. "I love you too…" Gabriella sobbed again.

Troy smiled and shut his eyes. He picked Gabriella up and hugged her tight. "Oh god… do you know how long I've been waiting for you to say that?" He smiled into her shoulder and closed his eyes tighter.

Gabriella sniffed and sobbed into his shoulder. "I love you, I love you, I love you. " She repeated. "More then anything… more then I've loved something in a long time…" Gabriella pulled back and pressed her lips to his once again and Troy once again kissed back.

She pulled back. "I never ever want you to leave… never." She said wiping her tears. Troy still held her tight in his arms and spoke. "Who said I'm going to leave? I'm never going to leave you… never." Troy pecked her cheek and set her sown on the ground. He looked at her and wiped the tears coming down her face.

"Gabriella? Will you be my girlfriend?" Gabriella's breath caught in her throat again and she held back more tears.

"Yes." She nodded her head and hugged him around his waist again. "Yes…"

Troy nuzzled his nose in her neck and breathed in her flowery scent. She always smelled so good to Troy. He could remember the scent forever.

Gabriella turned her head so she could whisper in his ear. " We might want to get back… I think we have to get back to work." She giggled quietly and he pulled back. He smiled.

"I don't think there gonna make us work after that food fight… were still covered in food remember?"

Gabriella tool a step back and looked down at herself. He was right her whole uniform was covered in mashed potatoes, pie and so many other things that she didn't even know what they were.

She sniffed a little. And looked up at Troy. "Well, lets go clean up… ugh, I have food all over me."

"You still look beautiful." Troy smiled and held his hand out for her to take. Gabriella smiled and wiped her eyes to wipe away a tear that was ready to fall. "Thank you." She whispered and reached up and kissed Troy sweetly on the lips. He closed his eyes slowly and kissed back just as sweetly.

Gabriella pulled back and took his hand. "Come one… lets go."


	9. He Saves

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: I had a brilliant idea for this story. Coming up I will be adding a lot more drama and suspense. It will still be the same thing like , them together and lovey dovey stuff its just that I'm adding a big part to the story. I won't tell you what, but it will be coming soon! I even changed the summary of the story. When you click on this story read the summary! I changed it. Thanks so much! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Gabriella shuffled into her new cabin. Yep, new cabin. The counselors that were there before are moving back in that cabin so the administrator told Troy and her that they could have the cabin right next door. If you could even call it a cabin. It was basically just a huge cabin with bathrooms and rooms in it. But it was still considered a cabin.

She dropped her bags to the ground and started unpacking right away. She was alone right now because Troy had to run home and get some things and tell them that he was going to only be home on the weekends from now on. Gabriella had already told her mom over the phone and she was okay with it. Geez… she was probably glad so she could have the house to herself and her new boyfriend.

This made Gabriella sad. Every time she thought about the fact that her mom could be home alone with her new boyfriend doing who the hell knows what, she would immediately start tearing up. Troy had no idea how Gabriella felt about this but Gabriella decided it was going to be the one thing she kept to herself... at least until she wanted to really tell Troy… or whenever she was ready.

Gabriella soon got everything unpacked. There wasn't to much to unpack so she got her blankets and pillows out and set them on the bottom bunk. Gabriella was sure Troy would sleep with her every night from now on, so she scooted her blankets and pillows to the side to make more room for him.

She quickly went to the bathroom and got dressed into her pajamas. She wore plain red sweats with a black spaghetti strapped tank-top. She threw her hair up in a messy bun and let a few curls fall in her face. She washed her face with face soap and brushed her teeth. When she was all done with everything she shuffled back into the cabin. Gabriella wasn't that tired so she decided she would wait up for Troy. She grabbed her I-pod and went to her bed.

She laid down at her side of the bed, closest to the wall. She turned on the I-pod and went to her favorite song. She had just added it on her I-pod right before she started her counseling job. "You Found Me" By Kelly Clarkson. For some odd reason she immediately fell in love with the song. She didn't know why there was such a connection with her in the song but it was really beautiful and she just adored it. Gabriella closed her eyes and let the music play. Her mind wandered to lunch time today. When Troy said he loved her and kissed her… it was the best feeling in the world… and she would never forget it, as long as she lived.

Gabriella turned the music down a little lower when she realized she was slowly drifting to sleep… but she shut the I-pod off altogether when she felt her cheek being kissed.

She opened her eyes and looked at a smiling Troy, leaning over the bed with his face just a few inches from hers. "Are you tired?" He asked her and brought his hand to her cheek, stroking it gently. Gabriella smiled at his touch and relaxed her face into his hand. "I was… but not anymore." She giggled and took the headphones out of her ears and shutting off her I-pod. She set it down on the nightstand next o the bed.

"Did you get all the stuff you needed from your house?" Gabriella asked and crawled into his lap. Troy smiled and scooted back leaning against the wall and pulling her closer to his body. Gabriella cuddled close to him and buried her face in his chest. Breathing in his beautiful smell.

"Yeah… they asked me why I was moving into the cabin." Gabriella looked up. "And what did you tell them?" Troy replied. "I just told them it would be easier for me and you to go to work… I didn't tell them about us because I didn't know if you wanted me to or not…" Gabriella smiled at how thoughtful Troy was. She didn't really mind if he had told but that was perfectly fine with her. Next time they both see Troy's parents, they will both just tell them then.

"Oh, I wouldn't mind… we'll just see them next time they come visit or something… which I'm sure they'll do soon. Right?" Gabriella tilted her head up and looked Troy in his beautiful blue eyes and he looked down at her. "Right." Troy kissed the top of her head. "I'm going to go get dressed for bed… I'll be in soon." Gabriella nodded and hopped off of his lap, scooting to her right.

Troy smiled at her and walked to the bathroom, but not before grabbing his pajamas to change into.

_5 minutes later_

Gabriella snuggled under her comforters and rested her head on her pillow. Gabriella tried to close her eyes but she couldn't unless Troy was there to help her fall asleep. He was still in the bathroom doing who knows what. Sometimes Gabriella thought he took as long as a girl to get ready. She finally just pulled the covers over her head and sighed. She was tired and she wanted Troy with her.

"Peek-a-boo" Troy laughed and so did Gabriella. Troy got under the covers and pulled it over both of their heads. "Why are we under the covers?" He asked. Gabriella just shrugged and scooted closer to Troy. "I don't know… " She giggled and inched her face closer to Troy's. They stared at each other before Gabriella finally spoke. "You going to kiss me or what?"

Troy smiled and put his arms around Gabriella and leaned forward to capture her lips sweetly in a kiss. Gabriella gladly kissed back and wound her arms around his neck. Troy smiled into the kiss and just pulled her closer to his body. Their chests were both touching, they were so close. Gabriella wasn't used to this kind of closeness before, so she was hesitant when Troy pulled her closed. But when Troy stroked her face gently, he assure her that everything was fine.

Gabriella smiled and pulled back, keeping her body still very close to Troy's. "I love you…" She whispered. Those words made Troy's stomach flip. It made is heart flutter. His mind go blank. It made him turn into jelly… he couldn't believe the girl of his dreams actually loves him as much as he loves her. Ever since he met Gabriella he knew something was different about her then what he saw in most girls. He saw something so beautiful in Gabriella. She was the sweetest most loving person he had ever seen, yet, her past was very messed up… she had a hard life and it was filled with no love and no kindness, yet Gabriella could still give other people love and kindness… even though she didn't get it much herself. Troy was going to do something about that… he was going to give her all love and kindness in the world. That was the least she deserved…

"I love you too, Gabriella… so much." Troy reached forward and kissed Gabriella's forehead. Gabriella closed her eyes at the kiss on her forehead. She had never felt so loved in a long time… and it was all because of Troy. Thinking that she didn't have much love made her very sad… so sad she started tearing up right then… she sniffled and wiped her tears that were now falling down her face. She tried to contain her tears, for she was sick of crying in front of Troy. She wanted him to see her happy… so she decided to make these tears happy… tears of joy.

"Gabriella, sweetie… what's wrong?" Gabriella cried more at hearing Troy call her 'Sweetie'. Only her father called her by that… it was the last word she heard come from his lips when he died…

'_I will always love you Gabriella… my sweetie."_

Gabriella closed her eyes at the memory of her father dying on that hospital bed. She shook her head as if to get rid of the memory and focus on what was happening now. "I'm just happy, Troy… I've just… never felt so loved before…" Gabriella paused to stroke his cheek. "You make me feel so loved and cared for… I never knew someone could make me feel that way ever again…" Gabriella shut her eyes. "I'm sorry I'm pouring all of this on you… I bet your just thrilled that your girlfriend is a nut case."

Troy hushed her. "Gabriella… don't talk like that… your not a nut case. And don't worry were going to fix that… I love you and I'm gonna make you feel as loved and cared for as you deserve. You deserve so much, Gabriella… you've been through a lot… don't worry, about thinking you a nut… I love you… and if you're a nut, then you're my nut." Troy laughed and so did Gabriella. Troy leaned forward and kissed her lips before she turned around and he wrapped his strong protective arms around her.

"Sweet dreams, my Gabriella…"

Gabriella smiled. "Goodnight, my Troy…"

--

"Okay kids, everyone in the cabins! Its raining hard!" Gabriella shouted through the rain and tried to gather all of the kids up. They were all playing an innocent of 'Freeze tag' when it immediately started pouring. It was now lightning and it was now very dark. Gabriella thought it all looked like it came out of nowhere… like in a horror film.

"Troy! Get Seth!" Gabriella grabbed a little girls hand while a frightened little boy stood under an old oak tree, crying from fright. Troy rushed to the boy and picked him up. He took hold of the little girl that Gabriella was holding hands with and Gabriella shouted through the thunder and rain. "I'll get Jessica!" Gabriella ran behind her and took the other frightened child that was hiding under a picnic table. "Jessica! Come on! We have to get inside!" The thunder cracked and Gabriella shook in fright. "Jessica!"

Jessica scrambled from out of the table and instead of running into Gabriella's arms she just screamed and ran inside. Gabriella sniffed and squinted through the rain. Gabriella ran forward and as the thunder boomed Gabriella quickly lost her balance and got her foot caught in between something. Sending her down to the ground.

"OWW!" She screamed in pain. Her foot was twisted the wrong way and she was sure she had just sprained it or something. She tried to tug her foot out but it wouldn't budge. She sat up and realized she was caught in between two big branches that had grown out from the big oak trees. There was a huge hole in between those two branches and that was where her foot was caught.

Gabriella started sobbing and screaming. Her foot was twisted in such a horrible way that caused her so much pain. And Gabriella was frightened being left alone in the rain. She called out. "TROY!!!"

_Meanwhile_

Troy rushed in the lobby of the main building and directed all the kids to stay there. All the members including the workers came and rushed to the kids, helping them and trying to calm them down. Troy stood up and looked around the room.

"Guys! Where's Gabriella?" He turned around in a circle looking for her. Everyone in the room became worried and they were silent as they could not find Gabriella.

"Oh my god…" Troy turned around and headed out the door. He immediately called her name. "GABRIELLA!" He turned around in another circle and he met the building again. All the kids and counselors filled the big lobby door in search for their counselor. The grown ups held the kids back and looked at Troy. He just turned his head back to the trees. "GABRIELLA! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Troy immediately turned quite. When he heard a faint cry.

"Troy! I'm over here!" He didn't only hear talking her heard her sobbing. Troy immediately broke out into a sprint and went to the voice. He squinted through the rain and the voice grew louder. "Keep calling!"

"TROY!"

The voice was much louder now and he could now make out her figure. She was laying down on the muddy ground crying… in pain. "TROY! HELP ME!!!" Gabriella sobbed more and Troy ran forward. He knelt down to the ground and saw her foot caught in between the two branches. "Oh my god…" Troy tried to pull the two branches apart and he didn't succeed.

"Troy! It hurts! Oww!" She cried as she tried to move it.

Troy responded loudly through the rain. "Don't move it… I'll be gentle as possible… brace yourself as I try to pull it out." Gabriella nodded and she held her breath, getting ready for the pain that she knew was coming. Troy ever so carefully grabbed her heel and took it out, forcing it a little. Gabriella choked a sob as he did this. After a few pulls he had her foot out and she was now on the floor crying in pain… she had definitely broken it…

Troy launched forward and got her in his arms into a death grip. He held onto her tight as he stood up in the rain. He held on to her tight as he ran through the rain and towards the building. Gabriella sobbed and screamed the whole way from the pain that was coming from her foot. Troy made it to the doorway and all the kids and grown ups rushed back inside.

He yelled to everyone. "SOMEONE GET THE NURSE!"

Troy rushed her and laid her down on the couch, not caring if he or she got it dirty from the mud. Everyone in the lobby stood in the back of the room giving them space. Gabriella put her hand over her mouth as she tried to hold back a scream. Not only did she probably break her foot… there was cuts all over her leg… deep cuts and already formed bruises.

"Troy!" She screamed as she choked back a sob. "Oh my god!' She cried in agony. Troy sat her up and brought a chair over for her to put her leg up. He slipped off her sneaker and she cried when he did so. He felt horrible doing this but he needed to get this taken care of.

"Troy…" She sobbed. "It hurts! Don't!" Gabriella sobbed and threw her head back into the couch. The pain was horrible. She felt as if someone got a hammer and just slammed it down on her foot.

Someone came back in the room. "Troy, you have to carry her into the nurse." He nodded. And wrapped his arms around Gabriella. All eyes were on them as Gabriella sobbed. "Troy, gentle… it hurts so bad!" She sobbed again and Troy kissed her on the forehead. "I know, I know… I'll be gentle." He scooped her up in his arms and slowly carried her down the long hallway and into the nurse's office.


	10. She Meets

"So there's nothing that you can do?" Troy looked at the nurse with a sad expression on his face. His Gabriella was groaning in pain on the little cot that she was sprawled on and the nurse couldn't do anything about it.

"No… I'm sorry, Troy… I can't tell whether its broken or not, your going to have to take her into the hospital so they can run some x-rays and tests." Troy sighed and nodded his head. He didn't want to take Gabriella places because he knew it would hurt to move her. But he will it if it means that she could get better.

"Okay… I'll take her there." Troy walked towards Gabriella and stroked her cheek. "Come on, sweetie, we need to go to the hospital to examine your foot." Troy looked at her sympathetically.

"Umm, Troy… I heard, I have the van ready outside, I'll drive you guys there." Troy turned and saw that it was Mr. Eagan was talking. He smiled and nodded his head. "Thanks… Now, come on Gabi…" Gabriella looked at him and made a face that he knew she was bracing herself for the pain. Troy just smiled sadly and picked her up as gently as he could, bridal style. She rested her chin on his shoulder and tried to not wince from the pain of her foot dangling and moving around. Troy carried her through the lobby and they saw that all of the kids and grown-ups were still waiting there, sympathetically. All the kids waved goodbye to their counselor and shouted her name. "Bye, Miss Montez! Get better!" She smiled and waved weakly back at them before being carried outside to the evil rain again.

--

Troy waited in the waiting room and closed his eyes. He was very tired and worried. Gabriella was in the hospital room getting examined. He hadn't heard anything for awhile so he imagined she was scared. He put his head in his hands and sighed, he needed to stay awake, but it was so hard to not fall asleep right then and there.

"Troy! Troy!?" Troy looked up and saw both of his parents running towards him with very worried expressions. He stood up and his mother grabbed him by the shoulders. "Oh my god, are you alright… they said you got hurt." Troy looked confused and shook his head.

"No, mom, I'm fine… Its Gabriella… she's the one that was hurt."

Mrs. Bolton looked down. "The poor thing… what happened to her?" She looked up to meet her sons eyes. Troy sighed and explained everything to his parents.

"So I ran and I had to get her foot unstuck… it was so painful for her, she thought she broke it… so I took her in to the nurse and they said they couldn't do anything, that we had to go to a hospital to get it examined… so here we are…" Troy played with his hands as he just got more worried thinking about his Gabriella in there, by herself… with a bunch of strange doctors.

Jack and Lucille Bolton sighed and shook their heads. They liked Gabriella, she was a nice girl… they thought it was cruel that this had happened to her.

"My baby! Where's my baby!?" Troy stood up as he saw Miss Montez and another man coming down the hallway and to Troy. She stood in front of Troy… se was holding this mans hand and she looked frightened.

Troy just shrugged that off and talked. "Gabriella, hurt her foot… she's in the hospital room getting examined." Troy smiled a weak smile and turned around as his name was called.

"Mr. Bolton… Gabriella would like to see you." The doctor smiled and walked back in the room. Troy turned to the parents and motioned his head to the room. "Come on… you can stand behind." He walked off and into the room with everyone following.

Troy walked over to see Gabriella laying on the bed as a nurse was wrapping her foot. The parents stood in the back of the room, they could see Gabriella but Gabriella couldn't see them… there was a curtain in her way. Gabriella sighed and held out her hand. Troy took it and smiled gently.

"How you feeling?" She just closed her eyes and shook her head. "Bad…"

The nurse spoke. "She sprained her ankle… nothing too bad, I think the reason that she was in so much pain is because she believed it to be something way worse then it was, causing her body to react and make that pain. From the rain and all, I'm sure it was pretty scary, so that's what triggered it." She smiled and finished wrapping Gabriella's foot.

Gabriella sighed. "I want to go back to the cabin… can we go?" Gabriella looked at Troy. He smiled. "Yeah, of course we can…" The nurse spoke once more. "Mr. Bolton, please make sure she doesn't run around or walk much… have her rest for about a week or two… we don't want her walking a lot."

Troy nodded and smiled. "Come on, Gabs…" Gabriella held her hands out in front of her and wound them around his neck as Troy picked her up easily. The parents quickly scurried out of the room and in time for Gabriella to still not see them. Troy walked slowly out, making sure he wasn't hurting her foot. He walked out in the hall and saw all the parents watching closely. Gabriella took her head off of Troy's chest and looked at her mom and the man that was holding her hand.

"What the heck…" Gabriella spoke in shock as he saw this strange man holding her mother's hand. She sat up in Troy's arms a little more. "Mom… who is that?" Gabriella pointed to the black haired, tall looking man. He gave a sad expression ad looked at Gabriella's mother.

"Gabriella, how are you feeling? Are you in pain?" He mother questioned but Gabriella cut her off. "Mom… why don't you introduce me to your… _boyfriend_." Gabriella said the word 'boyfriend' like it was some evil word that never should have been spoken. Filled with disgust and sickness.

Marie looked down and shut her eyes. "Gabriella, this is Rick." She spoke quietly and softly. Gabriella just closed her eyes as a single tear ran down her face. She just cringed and out her face in Troy's neck, sniffling. She spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. "Troy… take me home…" Troy kissed the top of her head and nodded.

"Mom… call us tomorrow and we can all… 'talk.'… see you then.' Gabriella wound her arms around Troy's neck tight as he turned around and carried her down the hall… leaving two confuse parents and one… guilty parent.

--

Gabriella breathed in sunny fresh air as she walked out to the picnic table on crutches. Her and Troy were meeting Troy's parents for a little picnic lunch outside from 1:00 to 3:00. They had a little day off since they were repairing one of the buildings of the camp. One got hit by a tree and there's many broken windows and doors… not too much damage, but damage enough.

Gabrielle set her crutches on the ground and smiled as Lucille handed her a plate and cup filled with food and drinks. Troy came and sat by Gabriella and Jack and Lucille sat across from them both. Gabriella smiled at the parents in front of her. They fixed Troy's plate for him and loved him so much. She loved the sight of it all. Oh how she had wished that was her mom and dad again… together and all happy.

"So…" Lucille settled down and plopped a grape in her mouth. "What did you guys want to talk to us about?" She smiled and listened. Troy just smiled and took Gabriella's hand under the table. "Well… Gabriella and I are dating." Troy smiled and looked at Gabriella. She smiled back and looked at the parents.

They both had huge grins on their faces and they spoke. "Yes! Oh my gosh, we thought you guys were but we couldn't tell… were so happy for you two." Lucille smiled.

Troy smiled to and took a bite out of his sandwich. "Thanks mom, dad…"

Gabriella smiled and looked down at her food. She wasn't very hungry but she didn't want to be rude so she ate a bite out of the sandwich.

--

"So, Gabriella… while the boys go and play basketball, how about me and you stay and chat." Gabriella smiled. She would love to stay and chat with someone, especially if that person was a women and she was a mother. Gabriella always wanted to look up to someone besides her mother, someone she could talk to and speak freely with. Maybe that was Lucille…

"Oh, yeah, sure… I'd love to." Gabriella situated herself on the table better and watched Troy and Jack walk away to the basketball court that was only about 30 feet away.

"So Gabriella… I want to know… what happened last night with you and your mother… I don't mean to be rude, but… it just looked like you were so sad… what happened?" Gabriella smiled sadly and fiddled with the end of her little yellow summer dress… it was her favorite dress… her daddy had given it to her just a week before he had died. She sighed and spoke with Lucille.

"Well, it's a long story, but… my father died barely a year ago. So I guess my mom has been… dating someone. She never bothered to talk to me about it or even ask me how I feel. She just said one day 'oh Gabriella, I have a date tonight, see ya!' I never really thought she was serious. I just thought it was some little thing she was doing… I never knew it was that serious…" Gabriella sighed again and continued to talk. "I guess you could say I never really had the greatest childhood… I was picked on… I was bullied… my family had financial problems…I got hurt a lot… I was clumsy… I never really had friends… I was very lonely. My dad was the only thing I ever had. I could have just walked into a door and be in total pain and my dad would walk in the room and immediately make things better. He brightened my day like you wouldn't believe. He always knew how to make me feel better… I loved him so much." Gabriella sniffed and tried to not cry.

"Ever since the incident… things were never the same between my mom and I." Gabriella looked up at Lucille, to see a look of concern on her face.

"Gabriella… what incident?"

Gabriella breathed in air and closed her eyes.

"I… I was almost raped."

**GAH!**

**That's it! I hope you like it!**

**Please, please, please review!**

**I love you guys! Thanks so much!**


	11. They Kiss

Lucille held in a gasp as she looked at the poor little girl before her. How could anyone try to do that to a nice girl like her? She didn't deserve it… they both knew that. Lucille patted Gabriella's hand and motioned for her to go on. Gabriella nodded and continued with her story.

Gabriella closed her eyes and continued. "It was a long story but, my friend and I went to this party and basically these older, cute boys came up to us and said they wanted to talk to us. They brought us up to this room and told us that we were beautiful and tried to sweet talk us. I was only fourteen, I didn't know any better. Pretty soon they had us against a wall and was kissing us and tried to take our clothes off. We tried as best we could to stop them, but they were too strong…" Gabriella wiped away a tear and continues on with her story. "We were almost naked by the time the police came through the door. Our other friend downstairs got worried and sent the security that was already at the party up to our room. They came just in time…"

Gabriella sighed and looked down, she felt ashamed and stupid. She didn't know what got into her at that party… she felt so naive. She had never stopped blaming herself for what happened that night…

Lucille spoke. "I'm so sorry, Gabriella… its effected your life pretty bad, huh?"

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah… its effected me and Troy's relationship even we were just friends… I can remember the first night it fully effected me… and Troy."

"What happened" Lucille said. "Sorry if you feel like I'm being nosy-"

Gabriella stopped her. "Not at all… its good to talk to someone and let it all out."

Lucille smiled and nodded her head in encouragement for Gabriella to go on with her story.

"It was the night before you and Jack came to see Troy. The first time I met you." Gabriella smiled and so did Lucille. "We settled our stuff in the cabin, and we changed and went to bed… I didn't know why at the time but ever since Troy and I became counselors, I had been having these weird dreams… scary, weird dreams… I had a horrible one that night… It was one of the scariest ones I ever had. It was about the guy that tried to rape me. It was horrible… and sick. I woke up screaming and after I realized that I was in the cabin, I started crying… everything I had bottled up from the past three years just came back to me. And I finally couldn't take it anymore."

Lucille looked at the poor girl in front of her and smiled sympathetically. "Did Troy do anything, he better not have been asleep and left you there." Lucille was half joking and was half serious. She would be disappointed in her son if he had just left the poor girl there.

"Oh, no, no, no! He helped me like you wouldn't believe." Gabriella smiled. "He came and sat by me, comforting me while he let me cry and complain. He held me and rocking me." Gabriella smiled as she remembered Troy's arms around her… comforting her and protecting her.

"I was so scared I made him lay down with me until I fell asleep…" Gabriella giggled for the first time during the conversation. "And he did…" Gabriella smiled and so did Lucille.

Gabriella looked at Lucille. "Umm, what time is it?"

Lucille looked down at her watch. "Oops, its 3:00, Jack and I have to leave to work." Lucille stood up from the table. "Jack! Troy! Come on, Jack we have to leave!"

Gabriella watched the two men nod and come off the court, panting and breathing hard. They reached the bench and both took a drink of their water. Gabriella giggled at the two boys. They looked like they had a lot of fun. That made Gabriella happy, she wanted Troy to have a good time, and not have to be worrying about her instead.

Troy went to Gabriella and kissed her cheek. Gabriella squirmed.

"Eww, Troy! Your all sweaty!" Gabriella made a disgusted face and giggled. Troy rolled his eyes.

"Oh wait, I left my other shirt on the bench." Troy jogged over to the bench near the court and switched his shirt with a cleaner one. Jack just laughed and gulped down his water. Lucille looked at him.

"Honey, we have to leave to go to work, I hope you brought something to change into… you smell like sweat also." Lucille laughed and Gabriella joined in.

"Thanks for having lunch with us…" Gabriella told them . The parents looked at her sweetly. "No problem, Gabriella… it was nice to finally get to spend time with you two." Jack said and he smiled.

Troy came back to them and hugged his parents. "Thanks for coming mom… dad" He smiled at the two.

Lucille smiled. "You better hold on to her, Troy." Lucille winked at Gabriella and she blushed a little. Troy just smiled. "I plan to, mom."

Gabriella cleared her throat and spoke to Lucille. "Thanks for the umm… talk, Lucille… I needed it." She smiled and stood up, supporting her weight on the picnic bench.

"I needed it too, Gabriella… anytime you need to talk just come and tell me. I'll be right here." She smiled genuinely and so did Gabriella. She was grateful to have someone to talk to.

Troy walked to Gabriella. "You ready to go inside?" Gabriella nodded and reached for her crutches but they were too far away for her to reach. She grunted and tried to step forward but it hurt her to. Troy noticed and grabbed the crutches for her. He kneeled down in front of her, his back facing her.

"Come on, I'll just piggy back you inside." He smiled and Gabriella giggled. She grabbed a hold of his shoulders and tried to jump. She barely made it as Troy quickly put his hands under her thighs and hoisted her up higher on his back. He grabbed the crutches as Gabi wound her arms around his neck tight. She waved at Lucille and Jack before heading off inside.

"Bye guys!" She smiled as Troy waved back too, walking inside the cabin.

Jack and Lucille stood there for a second before watching the two go inside. Laughing when Gabriella poked Troy's nose and made him spin her around in a circle before going inside the cabin. They both sighed and smiled at each other knowing the two were going to get along fine.

--

Gabriella and Troy tried to get sleep that night but ended up making-out instead. Gabriella knew they should get their rest but she let her heart do the talking for once and decided it was okay to be doing this with your _boyfriend. _He was her boyfriend after all so she thought it was okay.

Troy rolled on top of her, careful to not put all of his weight on her and kissed back just as hungrily as Gabriella kissed him. He had never really seen this side of Gabriella before. But he didn't mind. All he wanted was to be with her and have his lips against her soft, sweet ones.

Gabriella rustled her fingers through his hair while moving her lips perfectly with Troy's. His lips were soft and luscious. She could kiss them all day if she wanted to. Finally when they were both out of breath, Troy started placing sweet little kisses on the side of side of her neck. The kisses weren't hot and heavy but sweet and slow.

Gabriella bit her tongue and held back a moan as Troy kissed that sweet spot she had just below her ear. Her heart raced faster and she felt as if she was on a roller coaster and the roller coaster kept going in loops and down big hills. Making her heart and stomach drop. Gabriella pulled Troy's face back to hers and kissed him passionately again. She wanted his lips away from her neck before she started doing something that she would regret. Like going all the way.

Troy's hands trailed down her sides as he slid his tongue across Gabriella's bottom full lip. He could feel her hesitate at first but she slowly allowed herself to open her mouth and let Troy's tongue in. He stroked the sides of her mouth slowly, caressing every inside part of her mouth. Gabriella shut her eyes even tighter but couldn't help herself when a quiet, low moan escaped her lips. Troy smiled into the kiss and just continued his movements with his tongue.

Gabriella put her hands on the sides of his face and pulled him closer, to deepen the kiss. Gabriella felt brave as she and Troy's tongues met and were fighting against each other. Gabriella felt quite special as Troy caressed her this way. Stroking her sides and stroking his fingers through her hair. The way he kissed her also made her feel special… and loved.

Troy wasn't paying attention when his hand crept up Gabriella's shirt and on her stomach. He tried to caress her stomach but Gabriella quickly pulled away. They looked at each other, both panting and breathing hard. Gabriella looked down and quickly tugged her shirt so it wasn't showing her bare stomach anymore.

"Troy I… I… Its too… soon… I'm sorry." Gabriella shook her head 'no' as she looked down ashamed, feeling guilty for cutting off her boyfriend like that. She didn't want to, but she couldn't help it. That was a lot for her in one night. And she didn't want to ruin it with a mistake she would have made if Troy would've gone any farther up her shirt.

Troy smiled and wiped the hair out of her eyes. "Shh… it's okay, I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing… I'm sorry…"

Gabriella smiled and leaned forward pecking his lips in a sweet kiss. "Thanks for understanding…"

Troy just smiled and rolled back onto his side of the bed. They were both breathing kind of hard as Troy turned on his side and looked in her eyes, trying to capture all of the beauty in her eyes. He loved Gabriella so much and he still couldn't believe how lucky he was to have found her.

Troy was definitely lucky…

Gabriella… not so much…

**MUUAAAHHH! Evil ending! LMAO … good stuff is coming! Thank you so much! Sorry for the long wait! Holidays and such! I will update a lot faster! Thanks so much! Merry Christmas! **


	12. He Returns

1 ½ weeks.

Gabriella and Troy hadn't seen each other for 1 ½ weeks.

Gabriella got a call from her Aunt who lived in the northern part of Canada, saying that her grandmother was dying… her grandmother she loved with all of her heart… who taught her almost all she knew, was dying… Gabriella understood though… she had cancer and was really old… 98... Yikes.

Since Canada was far away the trip took at least a day and they stayed for about 3 days before she passed away in her sleep… the funeral was 2 days later and they stayed a day longer to be with family. Gabriella wasn't that sad though. Her grandma was old and it was her time to go, she knew she was in a better place. They left the day after and they just landed. They drove out of the airport and to their house.

Of course… _Rick…_ was with them… Gabriella refused to even think of him. She didn't talk to him once and her mother barely at all. Only when necessary. She was still furious with them.

She missed Troy so much, and she felt bad for him also. He had to work one whole week without her with some old poopy counselor who was mean and according to Troy 'smelled like beer.' He got the weekend off and its Monday now. Everyone knew Gabriella was coming home so they let Troy have the day off. Gabriella told her mom to drop her off at the camp where she could greet everyone. Its where Troy was anyway.

Like I said before, she missed him immensely. Her nightmares were worse without him there to hold her and comfort her through them. She would wake up and look around franticly for Troy… but he wasn't there. She couldn't wait to be in the same bed with him again… in a good way of course.

Gabriella's mom pulled up in a the small parking lot where you could see all the kids and staff waiting. It was beautiful and sunny out so it made Gabriella's mood ever more happier. The car stopped and her mom and Rick hopped out so they could get the bags. Gabriella tried but found her seatbelt was stuck.

"Fudge…" she muttered under her breath and after about 5 seconds of fussing with it, she got it undone. She grinned and whipped open the door. She looked to her right and saw Troy grinning about twenty feet away. He was wearing dark jeans and a bright pink shirt. What she thought was funny was that she was wearing dark skinny jeans with a tight pink tank-top too. Troy never looked more beautiful in Gabriella's eyes before. She squealed and screamed, running to him.

Gabriella's mom and Rick both turned their heads, in shock of Gabriella's shriek. It was almost ear piercing.

Gabriella just laughed and jumped in Troy's arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. He grinned and stepped back a bit, wrapping his arms around her back and hugging her tight. It felt amazing to have her back in his arms again. He breathed in and smelled her lilac perfume. It was breathtaking and so was she.

He laughed. "Whoa there, Brie. Don't run, your foot is still healing." Gabriella rolled her eyes at Troy's thoughtfulness and worrying about her. Even though she should probably be grateful she has a boyfriend that does care about her.

She giggled and pulled her head back to look at him and whispered. "I don't care…" She giggled again and leaned forward, kissing him sweetly on the lips. He smiled and put his hand on the back of her head, deepening the kiss.

The kids around them all cheered and yelled things like, "Whhooo-hooo!" And whistling at them and snickering.

Marie and Rick just stood there a little shocked. They had no idea they were going out, I mean its perfectly fine that Rick doesn't know, but the fact that Marie didn't know made the mother sad… it was probably her own fault anyway, she thought. She never bothered to ask Gabriella so in other words it was her fault she didn't know.

Gabriella giggled and pulled away, running her fingers through his hair and smiling. She rubbed noses with him and he put her down on the ground. Gabriella turned around when she heard someone clear their throat.

Her mother smiled a little. "Umm, I didn't know you two were a thing…" She coughed awkwardly and shrugged. Gabriella almost glared. She wanted to say something like, "You never asked." But decided on being nice and not embarrassing her mom. She just rolled her eyes playfully and threw up her arms for dramatic effect. "Duh!" She giggled and so did some other people. Maria was glad her daughter didn't make some rude remark and embarrass her… even though she thought she probably deserved it. She just smiled and said,

"Well… I'm happy for you two." Gabriella smiled a small smile at seeing her mom trying to be nice to her. She was still furious and that wasn't going to make al of it up. Even though it helped. Gabriella turned back to Troy and stood on her tippy-toes- which kind of hurt because of her foot- and whispered in his ear.

"I'm really excited to be in our cabin tonight… alone… by ourselves." Gabriella pulled away and bit her lip, looking at Troy with a small hint of lust in her eyes. Troy saw how sexy she looked right then and gulped. Holy cow…

He finally got it together and smirked back, nodding his head once. Gabriella giggled and took his hand. "Come on, you get the honors of helping with my bags." She smiled and he rolled his eyes playfully, walking to the car with her.

--

Gabriella and Troy just got her bags put back in the cabin and were heading out the door to go have lunch with everyone in the cafeteria. Gabriella was excited and surprisingly not sleepy at all. She actually slept peacefully the other night- the only night- and slept on the plane.

Gabriella reached for the knob on the door and was about to turn it to let he rout in the hall, when she felt a hand grab hers and Troy whirled her around, aside him and he backed her against the wall, kissing her hungrily. What she did to him outside 10 minutes ago was cruel and painful… especially for his southern area. He needed some type of kiss from her before they left for lunch.

Gabriella giggled and cupped the side of his face, squirming when Troy tickled her side, playfully. Troy's hand slowly crept under her shirt and placed his hands firmly on her sides, caressing them with his thumbs.

The nights before Gabriella left they had basically made out every night after work. Since they didn't get to in front of the children, that time was perfect. In those nights Gabriella let Troy go farther with their making out, and she was totally fine with it. The farthest they had gone was Troy kissing and massaging her tummy and occasionally squeezing her butt. But nothing more. Gabriella wanted to go a little farther then that tonight. Of course she wasn't near ready to go all the way but a little farther couldn't hurt.

Gabriella parted her lips and let Troy' tongue slowly enter through her mouth, stroking her tongue slowly. She moaned softly and Troy smiled victoriously in the kiss. He knew her weaknesses and how to make her melt in his hands. She finally pulled away and Troy took this as an opportunity to start kissing around her neck and the soft spot she had under her ear. He nibbled and bit at the delicate skin. She moaned a little louder the usual and gripped at the back of Troy's hair. She managed to catch her breath and force him away.

"T-Troy… my mom… everyone's waiting…. I c-can't have any marks…" She put a hand on her chest and tried to catch her breath. Troy chuckled breathlessly for he to was out of breath.

"Okay…" He kissed her cheek and took her hand.

"Lets go…. 'ho'." He smiled and went through the door and out in the hall with her.

"Oh boy." Gabriella snickered.

--

Troy and Gabriella sat across from Maria and Rick with their food and talked casually with each other. It was about 10 minutes later when she saw a familiar figure walk through the cafeteria doors. The person turned to Gabriella and she immediately gasped and put her hand to her mouth, standing out of her chair and baking away slowly.

Troy immediately looked up and saw her backing away. "Brie, what's wrong?" He looked at the doors to where she was staring. An average height- 18 year old maybe older- looking boy was standing. He had black, short curly hair and looked at Gabriella sadly.

"No… N-No." Gabriella blinked many times and wiped at her eyes,, hoping this person would go away.

"Gabriella don't be afraid-" The man spoke but Gabriella cut him off.

"What are you doing here?!" She nearly shrieked. The whole cafeteria silenced and looked up at the man and Gabriella. The man walked forward and stepped closer to Gabriella. "Gabriella, listen." She waved her hands franticly in the air and stumbled backwards, tripping on a leg of one of the chairs and sending her on the ground.

She quickly sat up and crawled away. "No! Go AWAY!" She screamed. Troy got up from his chair and helped her stand up. Before he could ask what was going on, Gabriella hid behind him and buried her head in his back, wrapping her arms around his stomach.

"Gabriella, I promise, I'm not going to hurt you. I just came back to warn you." The stranger spoke.

Troy put his hands in front of him, to stop the man from walking any further. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, buddy. Back up. Who are you and what do you want with Gabriella?"

The man looked down and sighed. But plopped his head back up, stretching out his hand. "My name is Matthew Thompson. I'm sure if you know about Gabriella's past…. I was the one who tried to…" the man paused to find the right words.

"The man who tried to _hurt_ Gabriella's best friend… Sharpay Evans."


	13. She Forgives

Hey guys! Thanks so much for the amazing reviews! Because I hadn't updated in a long time, I'm giving you another chapter. Hope you like it. And about Matthew… well… lets just say, things aren't going to be all fairy tale and happy endings for awhile. I rewrote the summary for this story a bit. Read the ending. XD R&R

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy's eyes blinked in shock a couple of times before he actually realized what was happening. He dropped Matthew's hand and cleared his throat. "Look… Matthew, here is not the place to talk about this… lets go outside."

Troy took Gabriella's hand. She sniffed but followed him. Maria stood up abruptly and followed with Rick right behind her/ They walked out of the cafeteria and outside the doors, where Rick spoke. "Matthew Thompson… is your dad, Richard Thompson?" He questioned carefully. Everyone looked at Rick confused except Matthew. He nodded his head quietly. "Yes sir."

Rick sighed and looked at Troy and Gabriella and Maria. "I worked with his dad about three years ago, in construction. He told me about you, Matt. " He cleared his throat. "I'm guessing you've been out of jail for at least a couple of years right? You only stayed for about a month?"

Gabriella shot a horrid look at Matthew. "A month?!" She asked disgusted. "You tried to rape my best friend and your best friend to me… and you stay in jail for a month!?" She screeched.

Matthew pleaded with his eyes and shook his hand. "Listen, this is why I came. There are two big reasons. To explain and warn you." Troy folded his arms across his chest and nodded his head. "Okay… then start talking." Matthew sighed and looked up at everyone.

The reason I was in for a month was because it was attempted rape." He shot his hands up quickly. "And it still doesn't make it right, I know. But it was attempted rape and I had no criminal record. I was and still am a good kid. I got good grades and never got in trouble… the only reason I went through it was because… Greg threatened me."

Gabriella cringed and shook her head. "God, please don't say his name!" She shouted quickly. He nodded and apologized, continuing with his story.

"Well he told me if I didn't go through it with him, he would ruin my life. He said he would… hurt my sister. He would hurt my family. He threatened to even kill me. I was 16... I didn't exactly have a choice but to go along. He is still in jail… for now…" He turned to Gabriella. "Gabriella before I continue with the rest of my explanation, I need to tell you how sorry I am for what happened. I never meant to hurt you or your friend. I regret everyday for what I did. And I'm sorry if you've been having troubles in life because of it… I totally understand. And I'm so sorry… for you and Sharpay."

Gabriella shut her eyes as the horrible scene played her head like a broken tape. Playing the same part over and over and over again. She sighed and opened her eyes.

"T-thank you… I'm sorry you had to…" She lost her words and started over. "I'm sorry he put you up to this. I'm sorry he threatened you like that… but please continue with what you were saying." She gulped and looked at him in the eyes.

He nodded, smiling a bit, thankful that Gabriella forgave him. Even though he knew what he did was unforgivable.

"He's being released in about some 15 years because of his criminal record. Turns out he was a thief with attempted murder and a whole bunch of things I can't mention… But why I came today was to apologize and to tell you about something he told me. He was trying to set something up for you. He wanted me to come visit him… and I did. He asked me to… to find you. To find you and watch you. He said he wanted revenge. He says you're the reason your in jail. He wanted me to watch you… and hurt you, sine he's in jail, he can't. Thank god. But I'm telling you… I'm doing no such thing. I promise, I will never hurt you, Sharpay or anyone else again. I just wanted to tell you the truth. Again, I'm sorry."

Gabriella closed her eyes and turned her head to the side. She knew from Matthew's voice that he was telling the truth. She was good at reading people and he was a good person. Gabriella thanked God right then and there, for not having Matthew come and do the things Greg wanted him to do to her. She was glad he was in jail and locked away… but for 15 years… what happens after that? She mentally shook her head and thought to herself. "No. He isn't coming back for a long time. He will not hurt you." She looked at Matthew again and smiled a bit. "Thank you, Matthew. I appreciate it."

--

Gabriella stepped inside her cabin and yawned. She got back from the bathroom, and while Troy was in the shower she brushed her teeth and cleaned her face. It was only about 8:00, and it was now just starting to get dark. She stepped over to her drawer and changed to some regular, pajama shorts that said "Kiss my butt" on her butt. She left her tank-top on though. She just got out of the jeans because it was pretty hot in the cabin. She walked over to her radio and turned it on. She then stumbled back to her bed and sat down thinking about what happened today.

Surprisingly she wasn't too upset or scared. She was to excited to be back with Troy to be scared or worried. Like she thought before, she knew Mathew wouldn't hurt her or anyone else again. And Greg was in jail. Matthew said it himself. She was in good hands. Especially with Troy with her.

Gabriella turned her head to the door and Troy stepped through. He turned around and locked the door, and picking up his keys that he just dropped. He was wearing a black muscle t-shirt and red basketball shorts. Gabriella's jaw dropped slightly and her southern area got a little heated. His abs showed through the shirt perfectly and his chest even looked more muscular then it already was. She quickly shut her mouth and watched him put his towel in a hamper and turn to her. He smiled and climbed on the bottom bunk with her, wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her on his lap.

"Hey, are you okay with everything that happened today? I know it was a lot but-"

Troy was cut off when Gabriella leaned forward and kissed him hungrily on the lips. Troy opened his eyes a little, for he wasn't expecting Gabriella to kiss him. However he eventually closed his eyes and kissed back, a little slower. Gabriella got his hint and slowed down the kiss. Slow, sweet and sensual.

She put her right leg over his legs and hoisted herself in his lap, straddling his waist. Troy placed his hands on her lower back, scooting her forward closer, so their chests were touching. Troy's heart rate increased when he felt Gabriella's breasts brush against his chest. He felt the already hard nipples from her breasts and he put his hand on the back of her head to e move her even closer to him. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck, having her arms right against the wall, considering they were at the back of the bunk.

Suddenly the song turned on the radio and Lady GaGa's song "Poker Face," began playing.

_I wanna hold 'em _

_Like they do in Texas,_

_plays_

_Fold 'em let 'em hit me_

_Raise it baby, stay _

_With me_

Gabriella placed her hand on the back of Troy's neck and forced him down on her. She leaned her back toward the bed and laid down with Troy crawling on her. He placed his knees on either sides of her legs and bent down to kiss her. Gabriella's tongue stuck out in the kiss and Troy gently stroked it with his.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh_

_I'll get him hot, show him_

_What I got!_

_Can't ready my_

_Can't read my_

_No, he can't read_

_My poker face_

Gabriella moaned quietly and grabbed the hem of Troy's muscle shirt. She tugged it a few times before pulling it off his back, shoulders and off his head. She threw it somewhere and grabbed his face and kissed him again. Troy put his hands on her wrists when he realized she had just taken off his shirt.

"Gabriella-" He breathed heavily and Gabriella hushed him.

"Its okay… I… I want to go a little farther tonight… but… I'm not totally ready to go all the way… okay?" She questioned and looked into his eyes, breathing heavily also. He smiled a little and nodded, understanding.

_P-p-p- poker face_

_p-p poker face_

_Mum mum mum muh_

_P-p-p- poker face_

_p-p poker face_

_Mum mum mum muh_

Gabriella ran her fingers down Troy's abdomen. She gently traced the skin, trying to memorize every part of his body. She then moaned when Troy started running his fingers down her abdomen. Gabriella quickly grabbed the end of her tank-top, pulling it over her head, breaking the kiss for a moment. Troy scanned her body with his lustful eyes, and his heart rate quickened. She looked biotical with her toned tummy and black, lacy, push up bra.

She smiled and sat up, quickly attaching his lips to his. Troy hungrily kissed back, his manhood already rock hard. He tried to shake his mind of that and focus on Gabriella's kisses.

_I wanna roll with him_

_A hard pair we will be._

_A little gambling is fun _

_When your with me. _

_Russian Roulette is not _

_The same without a gun_

_And baby when it's love_

_If it's not rough it isn't fun._

Gabriella and Troy's making out became more heated and Gabriella didn't know how much her southern area could take without some real pleasure. Troy placed his hand on Gabriella's neck and turned it gently to the left so he could start placing kisses on the sensitive skin.

Gabriella turned her head and moaned as he started sucking the certain spot right below her ear. She gasped, breathlessly and shut her eyes tight. She heaved her chest up high to try and not scream. It was that one area on her body that made her going into a state of nothing but pleasure. Her body shivered as Troy pulled back from sucking and started slowly licking the spot with his tongue, slowly. Gabriella turned her head and whispered huskily in Troy's ear. "Take my bra off, Troy… now…"

_Can't read my_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read_

_My poker face._

_Can't read my_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read_

_My poker face._

Troy gulped and turned his head to look in her eyes. She nodded eagerly and he nodded back. He kissed her lips and reached around her with shaky hands. He didn't know what had gotten into Gabriella, but he liked it… a lot. He was a nervous, though. What if Troy wasn't enough for her? What if he couldn't give her the kind of pleasure she needed without sex? Troy had never been this intimate with a girl before. She was his first real girlfriend. All the others didn't care for him. They just wanted him for his popularity at school.

Troy loved Gabriella and wanted to give her the best kind of pleasure she had ever experienced. But he didn't know if he was good enough.

He finally got the bra unclasped and pulled the straps off of Gabriella's shoulder's slowly, letting it fall into their laps.

_I_ _won't tell you that_

_I love you, kiss or_

_Hug you, cause I'm _

_Bluffin' with my muffin_

_I'm not lying, _

_I'm just stunning _

_With my love-_

_Glue-gunning_

Troy slowly lowered his head to get a look at Gabriella. She was beautiful perfect in everyway and Troy was so lucky. Gabriella bit her lip and blushed a little at Troy's stare. She picked up his right hand and placed it on her left breast. "Feel me, Troy…" She leaned forward and kissed him, her tongue forcing its way in already. Troy closed his eyes and placed his left hand on her shoulder as Gabriella sat up and leaned against ate bed post. Troy leaned up on his knees a bit and began massaging Gabriella's delicate breast in his hand. Massaging it in small circles, running his thumbs over the erect nipple.

Gabriella moaned and threw her head back a bit, pulling Troy's head with her. He kissed her deeply now, hushing some of her moans. He quickly switched hands, his right hand going on her shoulder and his left hand massaging the left breast.

_Can't read my, _

_Can't ready my_

_No, he can't read_

_My poker face_

_Can't read my, _

_Can't ready my_

_No, he can't read_

_My poker face_

Gabriella's hand twisted around and clung onto the pillow near her. She had never experienced such great pleasure like this, even though she knew it could and would get better. Gabriella was never intimate with another guy like this. She had only kissed one other guy besides Troy, in her whole life too.

Gabriella put her hands on Troy's chest and pushed him backwards, forcefully. Sending him backwards and landing on the bed. Gabriella smiled seductively and crawled forward, hovering over his chest. Troy smirked and twisted his hips to the right as he felt his manhood throb and stretch up in his shorts. It was visible to him and Gabriella and was almost embarrassing in a way, for him. Gabriella just smiled and kissed his cheek, sweetly. Her lips lingering on his cheek for the longest time until she pulled away and ran her whole body down Troy's.

Troy groaned and watched how her hips slithered down his stomach and her curves swivel down his legs. He had never seen such a sexier women before… and she was all his. She smiled and leaned forward again, capturing his lips in another passionate kiss.

_P-p-p- poker face_

_p-p poker face_

_Mum mum mum muh_

_P-p-p- poker face_

_p-p poker face_

_Mum mum mum muh_

The song ended and another fast beat song came on. Rihanna's song 'Disturbia' blasted through the speakers and began playing.

_What's wrong with me?Why do I feel like this?I'm going crazy now…_

_No more gas in the rig,_

_Can't even get it started_

_Nothing heard, nothing said,_

_Can't even speak about it_

Gabriella shivered as Troy reached around and cupped her bottom in his hands. He gave it one firm squeeze before he heard Gabriella cry out in pleasure. Gabriella finally couldn't take much more of this and slipped out of her sweat pants. She quickly tugged at the fabric and threw it on the floor. Troy sat up and looked her in the eyes.

"Gabriella… how far are you planning to go with this?" He questioned, with anxiety in his voice , as his manhood was obviously yearning for attention. Gabriella kissed him, sweetly on the lips before pulling back and answering.

"I… I was wondering if we could maybe… try… oral sex?"

**AHH! Dang, there getting busy and quick too! AHH! I hope you like it! Tell me what you think! **


	14. He Pleasures

**Sorry its been awhile. I've been sick and softball started up again. I feel really bad but don't worry my first story is almost done and I will then focus all my time on this one. :] Enjoy and review!**

--

Gabriella stood up, with her shirt clung to her chest, not reveling herself. She walked rather quickly to her dresser and shut off her radio. She smirked and came back to the bunk bed where Troy was still sitting, eyes wide and mouth straight. She smiled and dropped her sweatshirt again, revealing her naked chest for all of Troy to see.

She leaned forward and kissed his lips. "Troy… what do you think?" She whispered against his lips and started attacking his neck with hot sweet kisses.

Troy held in a groan and kept his eyes shut. "G-Gabriella… are you sure you want to do this? I don't want to make you feel like you're being pressured into anything…"

"Troy, I know… you won't be. I promise. I just want to try this… please." Troy closed his eyes, thinking. He wanted to do this with Gabriella so bad, but part of him was scared to death. He had never done just oral with a girl… or oral at all. He just… had sex. He had no idea how he would be with Gabriella. He wanted to pleasure Gabriella in a way that no other man could… but he wasn't good enough… or so he thought.

He nodded, softly. "Okay… but if you feel uncomfortable, please tell me." Troy gripped her wrists and looked her square in the eye. Gabriella smiled. "Of course, Troy… I promise." As soon as the words left her mouth, she leaned forward and kissed him hard on the lips. He closed his eyes and ran his fingers through her now long and flowing brown hair.

--

It was five minutes later and Gabriella now all hot and bothered from Troy's kisses all over her body… was ready for the real pleasure.

She sat up and pulled away from Troy's mouth. She laid her forehead on his and looked down. She clung hold of his shoulder and got on her knees. She carefully grabbed the waistband of her thong and slid it down her long slim legs, slowly. She was feeling a little self-conscious with her now nude body, but she took a breath and realized this is what she wanted and this was her boyfriend that she loved with all her heart.

She threw the article of clothing on the ground and looked at Troy. "Feel me Troy…" She kissed his slightly bruised lips and forced her down on him. He gladly accepted the kiss and leaned down on her, careful not to crush her. He shivered as Gabriella's hands brushed over his bottoms and down his thighs, pulling lightly on his boxers.

"Oh!" Gabriella cried out and threw her head back as she felt Troy's hands caress her folds. His thumb worked his way up to her clit and rubbed slowly in circles. Gabriella gasped and shut her eyes tightly. This felt amazing and she never wanted it to stop.

Troy smiled and out his left hand on her cheek as he felt her tense up. "Just relax, Gabriella… relax." Gabriella breathed out and let her muscles relax. She was a little tense, but she had no other way to react to this. This was all new for her.

Troy spread her legs apart and ducked his head in between. He sighed and felt Gabriella's legs shake and she whimpered. She needed more. But could Troy be enough? He wondered.

Troy leaned forward and bit down on Gabriella's clit softly. Gabriella cried out and scooted up towards him, wanting to feel more of him. Troy closed his eyes and ran his tongue up and down her folds, tasting her and licking her. She tasted amazing to Troy and he couldn't wait to get more. His hormones kicked in and he began licking up and down faster, darting his tongue in every now and then.

Gabriella just sat there, enjoying the immense, wonderful pleasure. Her legs were shaking and her hands trembled. She had never experienced something as wonderful as this before. It felt heavenly. Troy had so much effect on her, she didn't think Troy even knew about it. Knowing that Troy was giving her all this pleasure just made it even more worth the wild.

Troy inched his head away and slipped his two fingers of his right hand in her pussy, sending shivers down his and Gabriella's spine. He could feel his cock restrained against his boxers and he grunted.

"Troy k-keep going, oh god!"

Gabriella felt like a lightning bolt had just ran threw her. Her legs shaked like they never had before and she came onto Troy's fingers. He thrusted his fingers inside her slowly now, letting her relish in the moment. He did it… he was good enough. He couldn't believe he gave a women such pleasure like this. And not just any women… his Gabriella.

--

Gabriella searched through her bag for some sunglasses. She couldn't seem to find them anywhere and she was getting angry.

"Ah-hah!" She exclaimed. "Found 'em…"

"Found what?"

"AHH!" Gabriella jumped up and spun around when she felt someone place their hands on her hips and say that.

"Yo, calm down, dude."

Gabriella hit Troy's chest playfully. "Don't sneak up on me like that, you know I hate it." She pouted.

Troy leaned down and pecked Gabriella's lips, sweetly. "Sorry babe, but we have to go to the gym now… counselors meeting." Troy stuck his tongue out in disgust. Gabriella did the same, she hated meetings.

"Okay… lets go then." She smiled and took his hand, leading him out of their room.

Gabriella was all smiles that day, due to her and Troy's…night last night. After giving Troy a blow job and making out fifteen minutes after, they feel asleep together, muttering over and over again, how much they loved each other.

It was an evening she wouldn't forget.

---

**GAH! I know you hate me so much right now, but I needed to stop it there for a reason. I have to write a BIG chapter next time due to a special event coming up in the story, which is crucial. Haha I'm litterly smacking myself because this chapter is barely1000 words long, I feel really bad. But don't worry, the next chapter will be up very very soon. Thank you guys, review!**


End file.
